


DestinyPentober 2020

by BraviaryScout



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraviaryScout/pseuds/BraviaryScout
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and oneshots from the Destiny Pentober prompts this month from @newbabyfly. Featuring my Destiny OCs and possibly a selection of others with their author's permission.
Comments: 54
Kudos: 12





	1. Your Guardian

My name is Solomon. No...it’s not a name that I came up with myself and I’m not unhappy about it. Solomon is a wonderful name.

I’m a Ghost. You know...those little floating robot companions you often see accompanying Guardians? I was born the moment the Traveler died and I spent a very very long time looking for my Guardian.

See, here’s the thing; we can’t just raise any dead person (or exo for that matter) to empower the Light. They have to be chosen by the Traveler and have a compatible spark. Because the Golden Age spanned so many planets in the Solar System, it could be years, decades...sometimes even centuries before we find our Guardian. If that ever happens.

My guardian is very special, like you’ll hear every Ghost say. Her name is Jadyn Amaris, a human female with slightly reddish hair and the palest green eyes I’ve ever seen.

She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Again...Ghost bias to their Guardian.

I didn’t care what type of Guardian she was. A wise warlock, cunning hunter or a stalwart titan. When she found and discovered her discipline, I was just as elated as the day I found her. At first, she was hesitant to trust me, waking up after being dead for so many years with no memory of her previous life. Sometimes I wonder if Jadyn Amaris was her actual name?

Slowly we managed to bond over escaping the Cosmodrome and our journey took us to the stars. The Moon, Venus, Mars and beyond. Seeing nothing the likes of what I could have fathomed had I not found my amazing partner-in-crime.

Jadyn is the best partner I could ask for. I love every part of her. Her smile...that damn smile. No wonder she has all those other boys swooning. Yeah...I see that too. But her spunk and refusal to quit. Not many women who are guardians have that trait and those that do are normally titans. She’s so feisty and determined, unafraid of anything, but I’ve seen her sensitive side too. She doesn’t hesitate to help people in danger from other guardians to civilians. There's so much to love about her and nothing I'd rather change. She's perfect.

The future is uncertain for sure. But I know there’s nobody else I’d rather face it with at my side.


	2. Your Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second prompt. Your Ghost.
> 
> This one takes me back to the Khvostov Rising quest in Rise of Iron. Despite the short chat your Ghost directs you to, I found the scene really sweet and a remarkable place to reflect on your journey together.  
> Enjoy.

So if you told my past self that my best friend would be a small flying robot with a twirling pointed shell that talked with a dry wit, I’d have probably looked at you like you were crazy.

My name is Jadyn Amaris. I’m a Guardian of the Last City, brought to life by a Ghost.

My Ghost. Heh. My longtime partner in these years after being revived.

I’m not really sure where I got the name Solomon from. Maybe it was from those pre-Golden Age books where it referred to some king from what they called a “Bible”

Maybe it’s from some long lost book in a warlock’s library about a character who’s sole purpose is to drive away evil at its source. Like it’s my duty to guide Jadyn to drive away the Darkness when it inevitably returns.

Maybe I got it while browsing a website for baby names when I searched for ideas. Solomon was rather uncommon, despite Hebrew being one of the more frequent spoken languages around the City’s western areas. It meant...Man of Peace.

We’ll see how it fares. So far, my Ghost has been the reasonable one between us. So I guess it’s working? I’ve never gotten into a big dispute where he had to play peacemaker, but there’s always room for that I suppose.

One thing I did do as I went on my duties...was take him for granted.

Whenever I got hurt, wounded or even died; he was there to bring me back into fighting shape. Like all ghosts, he didn’t like seeing me die or get injured, but that’s a part of the job. You’re going to take hits just as much as you dish them out, especially in the Crucible.

They do say that you never fully appreciate your Ghost until it’s gone...and I hope I never lose Solomon. Ever.

So he caught onto that insecurity of mine and I made sure afterwards, that I never would take him and his aid for granted again.

* * *

I’d been a guardian for about two years, on patrol in Old Russia...the place where Solomon resurrected me. I figured it would be any other, just eliminating fallen patrols, but my Ghost asked for me to swing over to one of the ledges on the side. I scanned around to make sure there were no other cloaked fallen that would sneak up on us before I let him out and leaned gently on the railing, looking out over the white blanket of snow that covered the ground, falling deeper into the pit just below. The temperature was chilly, but my suit kept me warm.

“Every Ghost is born knowing we have to find our Guardian. We don’t know what they look like. Not on the outside anyway.”

He paused for a moment, swiveling around to look at me.

“On the inside; I’ve always known who you were and that together, we could be something more. When you look at everything we’ve seen and everything we’ve done. I feel like I made the right choice.”

Solomon huffed. “We should let Shiro know how it went out here. Let him admire his handiwork.”

“Agreed.” I said, picking up my rifle and heading back toward the entrance.

“And thanks...you know...for being my Guardian.”

“Solomon.” I whispered. “I didn’t really have much of a choice. My previous life...I may not know anything about it...might never find out, but whether it was a good or bad one...becoming a Guardian is the best second chance I could’ve gotten. It’s another chance to leave a legacy.”

He flew into my palms and I used three fingers to touch the bottom of her helmet, knowing he couldn’t see her face. Pursed my lips with a gentle kiss before gently pressing them to his eye.

“I’m glad you gave me that chance, Little Light.”


	3. Off-Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun one. Kind of short, but I wanted to get it out before the day was over. Enjoy.

It had been almost two weeks since Jadyn had a full day off. Running patrol, then joining her teammates for a strike mission. Then having to log mandatory Crucible matches for the obligatory new gear sets.

She was exhausted when she got back from a red-eye patrol and practically flopped into the bed of her modest apartment once she returned.

“Why can’t I actually find time to sleep? The morning is evil.” She half moaned into her pillow, not wanting to move thanks to the exhaustion in her limbs. “I don’t even want to go on my workout.”

“Well why not just take the day off?” Solomon suggested. “You’ve been driving yourself into the ground lately. One day to relax and recuperate won’t hurt you.”

She gave a tentative shrug. “Yeah. I guess so.”

* * *

_ Ninety-seven. Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One hundred! _

“Woo!” Jadyn rolled up from her workout mat and threw the weighted medicine ball onto a rack and moved to the bars set just above her height.

“Pull ups! Here we go!”

Solomon could only shake his own head or shell in disbelief.

_ That’s not what I really had in mind. _

* * *

“There.” Jadyn beamed at her Ghost as she dropped back down, a light sheen of sweat glistened her limbs with her dark athletic wear. “Now that I’ve done my daily tapering workout. I’ve earned the right for something big, greasy, a massive pitcher of beer and all the fries I can eat!”

“I guess. That’s one way to look at it.”

“Stop being such a wet blanket.” She huffed. “I’m really trying here.”

“I know. But I was hoping that you would do something outside your normal off routine. Maybe like meeting up with one of your teammates?”

“Who is there?” Jadyn asked him. “Storm, Etalan and Cass are all on an op in Venus. Ailsa...maybe and I really don’t want Marcus to nag me for something stupid.”

Solomon sighed in defeat. “Shopping? I know you’re not a fashionista, but you really do look good in civilian clothes.”

“I do?”

“Yeah! We’ve got spare glimmer, go and spend something nice for yourself for once!”

“You know how much I don’t like wearing that kind of thing. I’d rather see it on other people.”

“Like Marcus?”

Jadyn’s laughter made Solomon’s spirits soar as she imagined her rather gruff teammate in those feminine clothing.

“Okay that was really good Solomon. I needed that.”

“Well what do you say?”

“Sure!” She bounded up. “If I’m going shopping, you’re gonna carry everything!”

“Oh.” For some reason, Solomon was wondering if this was the part where he would groan out loud.

* * *

_ Okay. I definitely regret encouraging Jadyn to do this! _

The Hunter hummed happily to herself as her ghost unlocked the door before she strode in and cleared her coffee table of empty drink bottles and snack wrappers.

_ I need to clean up. _

“And you can deposit everything here.”

Solomon let out a sigh of relief as he transmatted five full shopping bags with different logos onto the table. Each one bulged from contents stuffed inside.

“You have no idea how much space all those dresses and clothes take up.”

“More than guns?” She stripped off her casual New Monarchy T-shirt, revealing her rather toned body in modest undergarments.

“Y-yes.” Solomon stammered, probably thinking it was best to look away and give his guardian privacy. One of the oddities when a ghost initially resurrected their guardian was that they were completely naked upon their first time. Clothing could also be made out of glimmer bits in the ground, dirty and uncomfortable, but it beat the embarrassment or cold.

“Then I’ll see about bringing my sparrow so you don’t have to carry so much. I’ll try to look out for you next time.”

“Thank you.”

Jadyn frowned as she slipped an athletic top over. “Dresses aren’t really much of my thing, so I guess I’ll keep them and see what Ailsa thinks. Who knows when we’ll be hitting up the nightclubs at downtown. Maybe we’ll meet some cute boys.”

“Right.” Solomon didn’t want to point out that with her looks and how much she was in shape, the fancy clothing wasn’t needed to have boys already drooling.

“But these shorts and shorts are amazing!” Jadyn’s smile grew as she tried them all on and posed in the mirror. “Who says I can’t have fun not being a fashionista?”

If Solomon could blush, he would’ve already. But it warmed his core seeing his guardian enjoy herself for once instead of constantly having to worry about being a soldier, guns and fighting.

“We should do this more often!”

“That sounds great! Maybe on our next one, we can see what type of running shoes there are!”

“Yeah!”

She had emptied four bags, but the fifth was still closed.

“Hey Solomon?”

“Yes?” He hummed.

“I know you’re trying to get me back into being a human besides being a guardian. So thanks. It’s not easy, but I’m glad you’re looking out for me.”

Jadyn flipped open the box and Solomon crept closer, peering over to see a collection of triangular oblong shapes all dotted with careful craftwork of rose gold patterns and ivory surfaces.

“I figured you should look good too. You know...a Ghost should look just as good as their guardian. How about we fit you with something a bit better looking?”

“Y-yes! I would love that!”

“Perfect!” Jadyn’s fist went into the air. “I’m so glad you love it! I knew I made the right choice! We’ll go see a ghost tech tomorrow and get you outfitted!”

_ And now it’s time for that well-earned burger! _

Jadyn knew that she had her hobbies somewhere and she had a lifelong companion to give her the best possible advice. As she headed down from her apartment to her favorite burger restaurant, she already couldn’t wait for the next day off to do whatever came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solomon's new shell is "The Right Choice" that was earned from the 2018 Solstice of Heroes event. It's one of the best looking non-exotic shells in my opinion.


	4. Jump-Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the treat delivered to Amanda Holliday. A pretty fun one to write.

“Yeah I’m finished with the match trigger on your SUROS Regime. Took a while since triggers can be a bit tricky to get in, but it works like a charm.”

“Thanks man.” Etalan Cyor nodded to his Ghost Trip, who chirped happily. “I’ve transferred the glimmer to your account.”

Marcus Lynch grinned back at him. “It still blows my mind how you can stand using Regime’s slower firing system. Takes longer to kill.”

“Less recoil meaning you can put shots downrange more accurately. Plus the new Lament bracer I got on TACTICXChange, I can have it to almost nothing.”

“Really? How much did you pay for it on there?” Marcus was pretty familiar with the online weapon and gear swap site between Guardians. “I haven’t seen any of the Lament for SUROS weapons below three thousand.”

“Two thousand seven hundred.”

The hunter looked at him in disbelief. “Get the hell out. No way the ones for SUROS are that cheap.”

“I’m not kidding!”

“I have to hunt this guy down. If he’s got more, I’ve got another guy who wants his Martyr’s Make build with the composite version that has the mag holder.”

“But that one isn’t adjustable.” The warlock folded his arms. “And the Martyr’s Make is designed for competition combat. Sometimes you have to change it on the fly.”

“I guess part of it is holding a fully loaded mag in place?”

“I hope I run into that guy during my match today. Sounds like someone has no idea what they’re talking about.”

“Oh that’s right I forgot about that. I’ll make sure to watch or listen. But I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“No worries man. But that Not Forgotten will be mine!” Etalan made a fist in determination before looking on Marcus’ plain shirt and seeing a rather long streak of something tan that looked like it dropped on his shirt.”

“Did you uh...drop something?”

Marcus looked at his shirt and rolled his eyes. “Ugh again? I need to buy an apron next time.”

“I’ll put in an order right away.” Onyx said, materializing by his side. She looked over at the warlock visitor. “Oh hey Etalan. Trip.”

“Onyx.”

“Marcus decided to make cookie dough again and I think I got it too runny.” She swiveled to her guardian. “You didn’t listen to me. You needed more flour and less milk and butter. Otherwise it’s gonna be a goopy glob of a mess.”

Etalan knew that his teammate was average at cooking, but he had never seen him try to make cookie dough out of all things. “What are you making cookies for? You usually don’t like super sweet things.”

“Well remember last Dawning when Jadyn posted the recipe for Chocolate Ship Cookies?” The hunter leaned forward. “Well...okay, this is between you and me.”

He took a deep breath, knowing this teammate would be able to keep a secret. “So you know how I said in the report in our team chat that I ended up getting a new composite fiberglass plating for the  _ Raythe _ ’s wing. Supposed to improve the aerodynamics and increase maneuvering while in space that doesn’t stress out the airframe.”

“Okay.”

“So I had it in line at the Tower Hangar to get the plating installed and tested as soon as possible.”

Etalan groaned out loud, initially suspecting this was between him and their female teammate. “Marcus, just get to the point. You’re sounding like those annoying online recipes that have a goddamn life story before you can even get a list of ingredients.”

“Okay. Fine. So turns out that Amanda Holliday has a sweet tooth, particularly in cookie dough.”

“Okay?”

“So,” Marcus gestured back in the direction of his apartment’s kitchen. “I’m going to take some to her.”

Etalan's face turned to dismay as he put the pieces together. “If she puts your ship in at the front of the line for work? Marcus, that’s bribing! You can’t do that!”

“It’s either this or we have to wait days before our ships are airworthy again! You know how busy the hangar gets and how much work Amanda is up to her elbows.”

“But this is an upgrade. There’s ships in there that need repairs to be able to fly period. You’re just wanting in front so you can do crazy barrel rolls or show off to Cass that you’ve got a better ride or can do more tricks.”

_ Damn he got me there.  _ “What? You’re outta your mind.”

Etalan shrugged. “I gotta go anyway. You’re crazy. Before I go. Let me try some.”

So that’s what he did. Grabbing a spoonful from the bowl of chilled dough in his freezer. He had made it eggless, so that it would be safe to eat either raw or cooked.

He chewed on the spoonful offered. “Huh. That’s actually half decent considering your amateur cooking skills.”

Marcus was about to retort when the awoken warlock leaned in closer.

“Let me know if it works?”

Then he left, much to the other guardian’s confusion.

* * *

Marcus looked wistfully at the plating set beside the workbench and up to his delta-swept wing jumpship. Like Etalan had pointed out; the Tower Hangar was busy around the clock as the Shipwright on duty kept up with the ever-demanding need for Guardians’ personal transports to be refitted, repaired and rearmed. He had to dodge groups of maintenance frames and mechanics as they carried parts and bustled about their duties.

He gave the wing an affectionate pat. “Don’t worry baby. You’ll be looking pretty before long mate.”

_ I figure I should do this already. Considering my ship is probably the most expensive out of the whole team’s. _

His eyes darted over and he finally caught sight of his target; short cropped blonde hair and a mechanic jumpsuit that was smeared with grease stains. Her backwater twangy voice sometimes came off as rather comical, but in the walls of the hangar, all frames and personnel under Shipwright Holliday’s supervision knew better than to laugh or poke fun at it. Here, she commanded respect and it showed. There was a reason so many Guardians vied for their shipwork to be done while she was on duty.

However Amanda seemed to immediately know what Marcus was up to when he approached her.

“I’ve got things nonstop until I end my shift Marcus.” She gave him a dismissive wave. “You should talk to one of the other shipwrights on my off days. Lana and Castro both have plenty of room open for your new plating.”

“Amanda come on.” Marcus pleaded. “It’ll only take five minutes for installation.”

“That’s five minutes some other Guardian could have their ship repaired.” Despite her annoyance with the pushy hunter, Amanda smirked at him. “And there’s ships here in need of much more attention than you.”

“I’ll sign off on the forms now.” He pushed. “Come on. You love working on the  _ Raythe _ .”

She sighed, knowing that he was right. But she couldn’t ignore all the other requests piling up. “I’m sorry. I’ve got a full schedule today. You’re going to have to wait until my next open shift on Wednesday before I  _ might _ have a shot. But I’m not kidding when I say I’m busy from start to finish.”

Marcus looked a little dismayed. “I understand. I wish I didn’t have to play this card, but I guess I do.”

Onyx transmatted a jar of the freshly made cookie dough into his hands. The shipwright stared at it and then at him in disbelief.

“No.” She firmly said. “The answer is still no.”

“Oh come on! I know you looooove cookie dough! Especially the chocolate ship kind. It’s homemade!”

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I didn’t cook this one. It’s eggless, so it’s safe to eat raw or cooked.” He knew that in Amanda’s short breaks, she kept a minifridge in her office stashed with snacks. One occasion he happened to see it open with a gallon-sized tub of half-eaten cookie dough with a spoon inside.

“You can’t bribe me with that?” She crossed her arms.

“Are you sure? Five minutes to install and I won’t pester you again.”

“Until you find the next great thing.”

_ Fair point. But I’ll stop for now. I can wait. Cass will have nothing on me for a while. _

She stared at the jar again, seeing the specks of semisweet chocolate chips. “Is that the chocolate ship one that Jadyn gave me during the Dawning?”

“Uh...yes?”

“How did she manage to share that with you of all people?”

“It was posted on the team chat.”

The shipwright stared at the jar again and he could see her sweet tooth craving start winning her over.

Amanda let out an annoyed huff of defeat. “Damn you and knowing my cravings.” She walked over and stuck her held wrench in Marcus’ chest.

“Five minutes. If I can’t finish it by then, you’ll have to wait until Lana’s shift for the rest. I’ll get you the forms to sign.”

Marcus nodded, internally celebrating. “If you get it done, this jar of cookie dough is all yours.”


	5. Cabal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got cut short and takes a different perspective than what I wanted originally. Hope you still enjoy.

Tensions were thick around the massive orange and red holographic table in the center of the conference room. Each of the figures surrounding were all bulky, wide and muscled.

The species known as the Cabal all wore thick pressurized suits covering their leathery skin. Each member present wore ornate red, white and black markings with customized helmets and crests of armor.

Everyone here was present for an important meeting, all of them the heads and commanders of the feared Red Legion. An elite army and navy of the Cabal Empire, it was comprised of the finest and most ruthless soldiers with the newest technology driven by their martial focused scientific groups and firms. The odd one out of the group was a thin lanky figure that stood over the other Cabal...the Legion’s technocrat and foremost expert on technology regarding the cybernetic vex race.

Accompanying their leader into a coup, they were the spearhead of the Empire as it continued its swath of conquest to expand their power.

The door to the conference room opened up, revealing an even taller Cabal than anyone else in the room. Unlike the others; he wore glimmering white ivory armor and no full sealing helmet, instead a dark tubed mask over his nose and mouth. A jagged scar ran down the side of his face and he scrutinized the room with sinister orange eyes.

Every commander stood at attention as the Dominus of the Red Legion entered; his footsteps creating heavy ominous thuds as he stalked to the head of the table.

“Our herald to victory!” They all chanted in unison. “The divine Dominus himself!”

A nod from the Dominus approved the greeting and they were all seated at the table.

“Are the legions ready to depart?” He asked in a deep gravelly voice.

“Yes Dominus.” One of the centurions confirmed. “Our primary strike fleet are all fully functional and at your command.”

“Excellent. I want to bring up our plans again. Does anyone have anything to add?”

One of the centurions on his left spoke up. “I expect this to be over quickly. Although the Skyburner’s distress signal is troubling, they all knew what they were walking into. It’s nothing outside of what we’ve faced before and annihilated.”

“Yes. From the intelligence they’ve sent us, we’ll be expecting more of the fallen, hive and vex in various points in the system. Namely the world known as Nessus from dialect of our...enemies.”

“They will be no match for us.” Dominus Ghaul hit something on the table, bringing up a spherical projection.

The Red Legion Primus; a pale-skinned Colossus named Cal’aug leaned forward. “Yet I remain concerned about the enemy we haven’t faced ourselves yet. The ones who wield the Light.”

“The Lightbearers.” Another Valus seethed. “Unworthy to wield its power.”

“Which is why we will be putting it to rightful use with this operation.” All heads turned to the door to see an elderly cabal stalk into the room. His skin was wrinkled and armor scuffed, adorned with trophies from past campaigns. “It is imperative that we secure this Great Machine to relinquish its power to the people who will rightfully use its power instead of wasting.”

“Yet I’m not convinced this is a worthy devotion to our resources.” The Valus countered. “This system has only been surveyed for the past century and had no activity until the Dominus himself acquired a rather unhealthy obsession with something that may or may not exist.”

“It exists.” Ghaul stated flatly and stood up to his full height, easily two heads above the Valus. “And we will take it.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to establish a foothold on the system’s outskirts? There’s nothing there but insolent beings that only deserve to be crushed underneath our heels.”

“They’re not just insolent beings. They’re capable of wielding immense power that not even the psions can fully comprehend.”

Ghaul moved over to the Valus, leering down at him. The officer did his best not to recoil or be intimidated by his superior.

“You’ve heard of the Legend of Acrius right?”

“Yes. Everyone here has.”

Ghaul nodded. “It’s an old legend, going as far back as Acrius himself. A long time ago, Acrius desired the sun. His determination and sheer will was enough for him to make a craft for himself to rise into the sky and control it for himself. People were so astounded by this that they submitted to him out of respect...fear...it didn’t matter. Acrius united the tribes by negotiations or force and our grand Empire flourished until the self-interests of the political theater sullied it.”

He looked around at his commanders. “I have tried to reason with them, give them a chance to start anew. They all refused. Like Calus. So now, the only way I will unite and bring this great power to the Cabal is through fear. Once the power of the Great Machine has anointed me as one of its chosen, I will make the Red Legion the wielders and nothing will stand in our way. I am the Acrius. If the system refuses to submit; I won’t take their sun...I’ll destroy it and leave nothing but darkness in our conquest.”

“But first we must learn of our new enemies.” The Consul suggested. “The ones who bear the Light.”

Ghaul brought up a hologram of a bipedal figure, in mid-sprint with a small revolving pistol in hand.

“Lightbearers are beings immolated in the Light and have powers many believe to be supernatural. They all have this innate power to manipulate it into weaponry, which makes them all much more dangerous than the hardware they carry. Perhaps the most dangerous aspect of them...is the ability to be brought back after death and continue fighting.”

Murmurs went around the table.

“But how?” Cal’aug asked. “How could we possibly compete with that? As big as we are, our resources are not infinite.”

“There are two ways.” Ghaul said as he brought up a second hologram to compliment the first. It looked like a floating spiny orb next to the “lightbearer”

“Each lightbearer has a small companion that allows them to rapidly heal and energize themselves. Even bring them back from certain death. If the companion is located and destroyed however,”

“The lightbearer cannot return.”

The murmurs from the officers returned, this time a little more optimistic.

"What is the second?"

Ghaul pressed a button, shifting the display over to a massive forked object that was larger than any of their warships to scale. With a movement of his hand and his own design; the machine unfurled to show six spikes with clamps and wiring underneath that snaked along the length.

"I'm glad you asked."


	6. Favorite Emote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prompt today that should hopefully be full of laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which emote is the one in question!

“Light shows are awesome. Don’t count them out.”

“You’d go to one?”

“Of course I would! Why not have a little bit of entertainment with those so easily entertained.”

“So you have to have a favorite emote!”

“Of course I do hot stuff. I’ll show you!”

* * *

“Hey Storm...uh...I mean boss!”

“Hi. You’re not needed for duty today. Why are you here?”

“Just relaxing on my day off. Trying on dresses...the usual.”

“Uh huh.”

“So what’s your favorite emote?”

“Emotes are for people who have no sense of priority.”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a wet blanket. You don’t even want to see it?”

“Or maturity.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Be on time in the hangar for patrol tomorrow.”

* * *

“Hiya Cass!”

“Hey Jadyn! What’s up?”

“Just got back from Storm.”

“Really? He probably had something to say about you not being needed today.”

“That’s about it. Hey, what’s your favorite emote?”

“My favorite emote?”

“Yeah, I’ll show you mine.”

“Oh...well. That’s actually pretty cool. Got it from the Drifter huh?”

“Yup. Can’t have enough flicks in your life.”

“You’re not wrong. How about you teach me how to do that one?”

* * *

“Isn’t this cool Mom?”

“Yes it is.”

“You’ve got a favorite right?”

“No. I like them all.”

“Oh yeah, I know you’re someone who really likes to have fun. You need to teach Storm how to as well.”

“Easily. Oh hey...I’m an exo...so I feel no emotions. Vanguard this. Vanguard that. We’re on duty. That’s bullshit. Luna’s Howl never deserved to get nerfed. Crucible makes me angry, that’s why I play it. Titans don’t eat crayons!”

“Now if emotes had any sound, that would take the cake.”

* * *

“Jadyn we’re in the middle of a match! Can you stop with that silly emote until later?”

“But his ghost gets to see it in all its glory!”

“I can’t believe I’m going to LOSE glory points for this.”

“Relax, they’re out of lives and-”

“You’re the last Guardian standing. Fight!”

* * *

“If I knew you were tagging along doing that emote all day, I would’ve thrown myself into the invader’s path for him to put me out of my misery.”

“Well consider this payback for being a jerk!”

“Oh this is payback huh? You want to see and be jealous at my favorite emote? Here you go.”

“Ooh that’s actually neat. Teach me, jerk.”

“Hmm. Ask those Loyalists on the Leviathan to teach you. Did you know it doesn’t last long? You raised the glass and tossed it away as soon as you plopped down on the comfy chair. Now I can sit for as long as I desire.”

“Neato.”

“Life’s good when you make friends.”

* * *

“Guardian Amaris.”

“Guardian Amaris.”

“Indeed. Guardian Amaris, I’m trying to speak to some teams on tactical. Do you mind taking that debacle somewhere else?”

“Sorry Commander. It’s just too much fun”

“Do you really have to keep doing that?”


	7. Solar/Arc/Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an article of a magazine I'm subscribed to. Enjoy.

We here at OMOLON have always prided ourselves on engineering the future. Our pioneering team has constantly studied new properties about the light’s elemental variations of Solar, Arc and Void.

Thanks to the Guardian “volunteers” who devote their team to our fantastic staff, we’ve introduced a revolutionary weapon that has the innate ability to switch the type of elemental damage on the fly.

Through our observations, we’ve noticed that guardian fireteams often staggered elemental coverage when coming across foes of the City that utilize shielding technology to absorb firepower before they themselves can be killed. While one type of shield is susceptible to the matching type of damage, it gives a little bit of an edge to tactical availability when you can have access to the matching element needed the most. With a simple swap of the magazine, our revolutionary Hard Light system will allow Guardians to modify its elemental energy rounds for any mission whether it demands Solar, Arc or Void. Its smooth compact design with polygonal rifling and composite stock minimizes kickback from the vigorous automatic fire while retaining similar range and rate of fire to the SUROS line of assault rifles.

However Hard Light’s rounds are able to overpenetrate targets and refract off most nonorganic surfaces with an intrinsic bonus to deal additional damage. Our R&D staff refuse to disclose the exact nature of how this functions, but compliments it as a choice for superiority in close quarters combat. A savvy shooter can use this feature to cut corners or shoot behind cover without exposing themselves, which again makes for superior quality in a tight environment.

We can’t wait to have this released as an “exotic” tier item available for the Vanguard for review once it passes experimental trials. We want more than to simply reclaim the Golden Age. We want to surpass it.

  
-Excerpt from  _ The Threaded Barrel: _ A Guardian and their Gun Magazine


	8. Dance Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go at Prompt #8! Enjoy

I never would have guessed my guardian had such a penchant for dancing.

Gyro tells me about it all the time. It’s a no-brainer that Ailsa is a social butterfly, always finding common ground with anyone on anything.

My guardian’s social skills aren’t as adept as hers, but she always talks about enjoying herself despite being at a loss of what to do during the other parts of her downtime.

And then there’s the boys.

Jadyn’s really pretty. I know I say this all the time because ghost bias is a thing, but it’s something that can be validated when others, namely humans and awoken take notice. She smiles at them, laughs at their bad joke attempts and does that brushing of her hair that makes guys practically melt. I am amused and concerned at the same time.

She has fun, which is the most important part, even if she eventually shrugs off any sleazy offers from a guy to go somewhere "more inviting" or even the meek ones for a coffee date. Coffee's so expensive...why would you want to spend so much on someone like her? She's not interested in you like that. I know this. I know her too well to know this.

Nobody lays a hand on my guardian like that. I am not willing to share. However I know my guardian is more than capable of showing up any prissy guy in these clubs she hits up with Ailsa and a number of other female guardians that I never particularly pay close attention to. Sometimes I wonder if they’re aware of her heroine status or if it’s the fact she seems to get the center of attention every time she shows up dressed to impress naturally.

I await the time it goes to the point where she ends up facing someone who won't take no for an answer. Then I will laugh in amusement as she grabs or twists their arm if they touch her somewhere...where they don't have permission. I'll share it with Ailsa and Gyro. They'll get a laugh out of it too.

The bad news in all of this is that it doesn’t take much alcohol to get her giggling. That's an entirely different story.


	9. Armoring Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty fun to write and one of the few I knew right away on what I wanted to do.
> 
> Guest starring fellow Guardian Maximilan Ross and his Ghost Zero who are fellow Destiny author NetRaptor's characters used with permission. Enjoy.

“Show me what you got Maxxy.” Jadyn threw her partner a lopsided grin as she let loose with a couple of quick jabs.

Maximilian Ross gave a similar smile, bringing his gloved hands to guard his head while searching and waiting for an opening. She stepped back, bouncing from side to side with her own hands up when he struck.

Jadyn took a glancing blow to her shoulder, skating just out of his reach.

“I gotta say.” Max said between ragged breaths as he lunged forward again. “I never imagined joining this gym meant seeing you all the time here.” He narrowly evaded her right cross and scored a blow of his own to her ribs. “You make for a good sparring partner.”

Maximilian “Max” Ross and Jadyn Amaris were in one of the Tower’s workout clubs that was available to guardians seeking to keep themselves in shape while off duty. Jadyn kept herself on a strict fitness regimen like the rest of her fireteam and was a frequent visitor of this club that was on a lower section of the wall.

After the Red War, she had met and befriended a fellow Gunslinger named Max Ross, who told a unique story on how he became a guardian. He was roughly her age, locked into it by bonding to his ghost Zero, but instead of reporting to the Vanguard from previous qualms of surviving in the Red War, he became a pupil under Lord Saladin’s tutelage and was additionally studying to become a detective in the City constabulary.

He was surprised, elated and humbled when she crossed her arms during their initial meeting and claimed to be the one to slay Dominus Ghaul. But he was amazed to hear that she was widely impressed by his efforts from being a humble New Monarchy clerk to a full-fledged guardian following the nasty winter as well as his tale of survival in the Tower. Iron Wolf turned detective.

Jadyn met him while having to work overtime in hunting game during the winter close to the Iron Temple to help supply the starved City. They became fast friends and she had begun to find him ruggedly attractive and charming with his slight quirkiness that made her laugh and enjoy an otherwise depressing and harsh cold. Yet she heard about some of his stories involving a rather nasty girlfriend...so she was still a bit hesitant to see if he was willing to date. Even if he wasn’t, she was still content to remaining close friends.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jadyn surprised him as he swung another wide haymaker by ducking down underneath and using her body to push him for a grapple. Then it was her turn to be surprised when he reversed, managing to peel her off him. They were at a stalemate yet again. “But you gotta keep your guard up.” She had seen it slip mid-grapple and lunged in, her right fist swung wide to distract him while she tightened her left that hit his shoulder. He exhaled sharply, stumbling back to regain his balance.

“C’mon Max.” She was one who encouraged him as if she was his personal trainer. “I know you got more of that in you.”

Max fell for that and went back on the offensive, launching a barrage of strikes and moved forward, driving Jadyn back across the mat. He was fast, maintaining an orthodox stance while keeping her at an arm's reach to avoid being caught in another grapple. She parried a couple of his blows, barely in time to block a high aimed roundhouse before spinning around with her right leg stretched high. The back of her heel caught Max in the side of the head and he stumbled back, mouth exhaling upon contact in an explosive whoosh.

Jadyn immediately felt bad, not intending to hurt him. “You okay?”

Max doubled over, gloved hands on his knees before slowly nodding. “Y-yeah. I just gotta catch my breath after being blindsided like that. Nice shot by the way.”

She proudly put her hands on her hips. “The hook kick that usually takes the hat off everything. I guess you could call it my uh...signature move.”

“I can’t even think I’m able to reach that high.” Max groaned, both hunters mutually agreeing to end their sparring match, gently tapping gloves. “Not unless I do the splits until I feel pain for a full week.”

Jadyn laughed at that, causing the other gunslinger’s cheeks to slightly flush red. “Maybe one day you’ll get there.”

She was more than ready to change out of her sweat soaked workout tank top and pants as well as the protective pads. They had their ghosts to heal them though, but still wore the gear just in case.

“All right.” Max shucked the gloves, tossing them and his padded headgear into an open duffel. “I think I’m done for the day. Class starts in an hour and I’m in dire need of something in my stomach.”

“Yes.” His ghost Zero phased in. “And I’ve already placed your usual order at the gym’s cafeteria.”

Max grinned and shook his head. “Girl watching my own weight.”

“You don’t need extra weight.” She said to him, waving her shell at his slimmed figure. “You just need to put on that little extra bulk so you can fit properly into your new detective uniform.”

“Detective?” Jadyn was impressed as she stowed her own gear. “That’s really great Max!”

“Yeah...thanks.”

“Don’t sound so humble! This is something you wanted to do right?!”

“Yeah it is. I’ve just been in such a lonely place since the Red War ended that I’m really glad Lord Saladin took me in under his wing.”

“I know. You’re an Iron Wolf too?”

Max’s broad grin returned over the dirty blonde stubble on his face and she swore his blue eyes shined. “Yep. Here, I’ll show you my armor.”

Without needing to tell her, Zero had phased it firmly onto his frame.

Jadyn marveled at the ornate plating, carefully crafted lines along its smooth surface. He once kept telling her how he had gone through the autumn after the Red War with ragged sets while avoiding everyone from guilt of having to kill a rogue guardian in self-defense. He proudly showed the brass clasp that held his older cloak in place; a howling wolf to indicate an inductee into the Iron Lords. She had one just like it, a mandatory part of a guardian’s uniform when visiting the Iron Temple on Felwinter Peak.

“You’ve been busy.”

“Yes.” He nodded proudly, gesturing to the broad chestplate on his front. “Next time I’m going back with enough pieces to forge the rest of the set. It’s not complete, but I will get it done one of these days.”

“Yeah I should do that too.” Jadyn said, forming a hand cannon with her light emote ability and pretending to pull the hammer while aiming it at her head. “But work suuuuuucccks.”

“Tell me about it.” Both hunters shared a laugh.

“I...uh better get going.” Max said, his face turning red slightly. “It was fun workout with you Jadyn. I really enjoyed myself.” When the female’s face grew into a smirk, it took him a quick moment to realize what he had exactly said.

“I mean...you’re an awesome partner...ugh. I’m talking myself into a corner am I?”

Jadyn wanted to point out that she found it cute, but didn’t want to further embarrass him either. “It’s alright. You go be the handsome man out as a detective. Detective Ross.” She thought for a second before leaning forward, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug.

Max fought off the flustered look she had given him and returned the favor with a subtle wink before he picked up his bag. “I’ll do that. You keep being the hero. Guardian Amaris. I’ll see you around.”

“You like him.” Solomon stated as she watching him walk out of the room.

“I’m just admiring his armor.” Jadyn tried her best to downplay it, but she also realized it wasn’t a full on denial.

“Pfft, yeah right.”

“Okay maybe I do like him a little. He’s a very handsome guardian.”

“And the armor?” Solomon asked her playfully.

“Yes the armor is great too. Max told me all about how he has the worst luck with girls and it really makes me sad that he’s kept everyone else at a distance. I hope he eventually gets to be with someone who appreciates him for who he is.”

“It could be you. As jealous as I’d get...you deserve to have someone that makes you happy. And that someone else deserves just as much. Kind of like the armor. It’s what makes Max...Max.”

“And it’s what makes me who I am too.” Jadyn glanced down at her own Frumious set, a mixture of gray, bright blue and white. “And maybe we should pay a visit to the Iron Temple. Forge some more new armor for ourselves. We can’t let Max look better than us.”

“Agreed.” Solomon went silent for a moment before he chirped again. “You just want to show off so you can hug him again.”

Jadyn didn’t want to openly say that he was right. And Solomon knew he was.


	10. Defend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the longest prompt yet. Thanks to a lot of help with my good friend Solsabre with the majority of it being around her characters.
> 
> Originally this was going to be way different, but as I wrote it, it took on an entirely different setting and ending. Funny how writing does that. Enjoy.

The location known as the Farm occupied a large space of land outside the European Dead Zone. Once a peaceful place filled with civilians living under the Shard of the Traveler’s shadow, it was suddenly onset with refugees from the City just days after the Red Legion’s surprise attack. Guardians came too, injured and stripped of their Light.

Although having previous reservations of her own against Guardians; Suraya Hawthorne knew that if she didn’t act, things would go bad for her people very quickly.

It still did. The Red Legion scrambled supplicant fleets to track the remnants of the Vanguard down even after completing their objective of occupying the City.

* * *

Titan Bjorne Kjarr grunted as he tried his best not to put the entire weight on the young woman trying to support him. Behind them, a couple other figures followed, all wearing rather expensive and tasteful clothing that was marred by ashes and dust.

“A little more Bjorne.” The young woman said, watching as a trio of villagers ran towards them, the one at the back with a makeshift stretcher in hand from cloth. “Easy.” She softly said as he lowered himself down. The medics picked him up, placing him on a gurney and carrying him the short distance towards the clusters of buildings downhill.

“About time we got out of that ship.” A young woman’s voice said from behind them. “I barely had room to move my legs and it felt like forever.”

Kassy shifted uncomfortably in the set of hunter armor she had worn. “The flight was only a couple of hours Kira. And I’m surprised you’re all not grateful you’re alive period.”

“That doesn’t excuse that your stupid  _ mutt  _ had to smell so bad.” Her father Karl grumbled. “Now my clothes won’t get rid of that damn stain.”

“Add to the fact we had to ration food for the past week...this fuckin’ sucks.”

Again, Kassy resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked back, where a warbeast watched them lazily from the onramp of the ship.

“Stay with the ship Timber. I’ll be back with some food and water for you.”

Kassy Kjarr still couldn’t believe her family’s griping even as her still-living ancestor turned Guardian Bjorne had dropped everything to come and rescue her and the others once the Red Legion attacked and begun to raze the City to the ground.

She still couldn’t believe it was gone. The walls had stood for hundreds of years. Her ancestors...Bjorne...his late wife and their children. They had helped establish them and they proudly served as a barrier from outside attackers and a symbol of hope for any refugees that made the dangerous and arduous journey to the City for any sign of safety and security. It took the fallen several fractured alliances and centuries of attacks to even try to penetrate the walls. And they nearly succeeded.

The Red Legion did it in a matter of hours, not only driving them out, but established a suppressive field around the Traveler, cutting its finest warriors off from their power at its very source. Humiliated and beaten; the Vanguard scattered. Thankfully Dead Orbit had helped to get a sizeable amount of the people evacuated while the Future War Cult provided tactical support and oversight as the Guardians fought. Their contribution saved countless mortal Guardian lives.

Including Bjorne’s.

The titan had stopped an entire floor from collapsing on Kassy and her family, holding it up just long enough for them to get through. And that was the moment he had lost his light, his balance and very nearly his life.

Kassy was screaming at her family, who watched the entire scenario with a mix of indifference and shock on her face as she and her step brother Gabriel managed to pull him out from four hundred pound concrete slab that nearly crushed him. Massive chunks of rubble pelted him from all sides, even as he took direct fire from Cabal soldiers pursuing them. When they made it out, the titan was barely clinging to life as both her and Gabe worked to patch him up. He even stubbornly remained intent on flying the ship to safety despite his ghost Maple insisting that she was more than capable of doing so.

She smothered the anger, knowing that it wouldn’t make much of a difference now that they were free and away from the Red Legion for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Her mother Sofia leaned gently on her father Karl while her grandmother Karol kept frowning at the hustle of workers around them in the tented area, all a mix of Farm villagers and City volunteers as they kept accommodating refugees of all kinds just like them. Bjorne was whisked to the large medical tent that was partially connected to two of the bigger buildings. As a young woman wearing a lilac and red poncho was going around for volunteers, Gabriel had stood up immediately, citing his profession as a physical therapist. Seeing how the extreme casualties of critically wounded were coming in, they all would need as many professionals as they could to treat them.

There had to be thousands of people seeking refuge here. And there would be plenty more before this nightmare was over.

Kassy wandered that way.

* * *

She was blocked from entering by the same woman. Poncho was about her age, maybe a little older with a circle of dotted tattoos across her olive-skinned forehead and cheeks.

“Hold on there.” She held up her hands and scrutinized Kassy. “Are you a guardian?”

“Um...no?”

“I can’t have any visitors for anyone right now.” Poncho said. “We’ve got even more refugees on the way and I have to have every able bodied person at work whether.”

“I understand.” Kassy said quietly. “But my...great grandfather is in there. I helped him.” Truth be told, she didn’t know how many greats were in Bjorne’s grandfather title to her.

“Bjorne Kjarr.” She said. “He’s a titan. Was just brought in. Please...I need to know if he’s alright.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Kassy Kjarr. His descendant. Please...just let me see him for a couple minutes and I won’t bother you again.”

The woman sighed before stepping aside. “Bjorne’s in the second ward. Anyone asks, tell them Hawthorne sent you. Be quick. I’ve got more people coming in as we speak.”

* * *

Hawthorne’s directions proved invaluable, despite every corner having a cot or space for an occupant, it was a mismatch of people going around, tending to the wounded.

Kassy almost gasped in horror when she saw that the entirety of Bjorne’s wing and the adjacent ones were comprised of all wounded guardians. Warlocks, hunters, titans...humans, awoken and exos were all banged up in some way, all requiring treatment. It was so surreal, without the power of the Light or their Ghost companions, they were just as human as her.

Bjorne was on his back, one of the lucky ones to have a cot. His armor had been stripped, all piled in a corner leaving just him in a tanktop. A breathing apparatus was already affixed to his nose and mouth, connected to a tube and machine that beeped in sync with several others.

“Hey,” A robotic gruff voice said behind her. She turned to see a familiar exo warlock in dirtied robes greeting her warmly, a gesture rarely ever given.

“Okron.” She allowed a small smile and gave the warlock a half hug, knowing that Bjorne’s longtime teammate wasn’t fond of the affectionate gesture. “You’re here.”

“Yeah.” It appeared that he was one of the lucky few to have gotten out unscathed and was contributing to the medical team with his expertise in casting healing rifts. Without them however, he couldn’t do as much as he wanted. “I’m glad you made it. I’m glad you didn’t give up on him.”

“He will pull through.” Okron’s Ghost Sterling phased out beside his guardian. “I know it.”

“He wouldn’t give up on us.” Kassy let a tear fall down her cheek. “My family are complete ingrates as usual. They wouldn’t understand.”

Okron-9 gave a huff of agreement before he nodded slowly. “Iva’s armor looks good on you. Look just like her. Almost like a full fledged hunter.”

“I wanted to help. Do whatever I could to save my family...even though I figured this would make them some to their senses.”

“You can’t change that about them...about who they are.” Okron said quiet and tiredly. “But I’m glad you did. Thanks for helping your ancestor grandfather. If I know him, the son of a bitch wouldn’t quit at it either until it got him killed for good.”

Kassy nodded, he was right. Bjorne had refused to sit and rest, going as far to pilot the ship out of the burning City himself. Okron stood up and was tending to the hunter just on the opposite end of the room. She stared closer, recognizing the copper red hair and trimmed female figure.

“Jadyn!” She gasped, running over, more tears coming to her eyes at seeing her friend so frail and broken.

“Kassy?” Jadyn Amaris’ pale green eyes fluttered open weakly. “Hey,”

“By the Traveler! I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“It’s only a scratch,” she started shifting before something caused her to hiss in pain through teeth. Her face had streaks of blood that had dried from her nose and corner of her mouth. “You...look like...a proper Hunter.”

“Multiple broken bones in her foot, leg and pelvis.” Okron said. “You need to stop moving.”

“I...can’t. I have to go...the Shard of the Traveler.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Her ghost, Solomon said floating beside his guardian. Unlike Sterling; Solomon sounded just as broken and tired. His once sparkling shell of red and white was now ripped, scorched and scuffed in many places. “You need to rest.”

“N-no.” Jadyn stammered as if she was in an induced panic. “Please...I have to go to the Light!”

“It’s okay Jadyn.” Kassy tried to soothe her as Okron approached with a syringe of sedative. “It’s okay.”

The Hunter closed her eyes as he injected the cocktail. Slowly her breathing steadied and she was unconscious.

“She has a lot of internal bleeding besides breaking nearly every bone from her hips down to her left leg. We’re gonna have to prep her for surgery as soon as possible.”

“What can I do?”

“I’ve got every station that needs volunteers.” Their conversation was interrupted by Hawthorne and another doctor carrying a set of medical tools. “This guardian desperately needs surgery if she wants to live and I only want the people working on her to be in this ward.”

* * *

With a bit of coaxing from Hawthorne, Okron and Maple that both Bjorne and Jadyn would be alright, Kassy numbly made her way back to where the rest of her family had been assigned living quarters.

It was on the edge of a long canopied tent crammed with dozens of other families, all in tight quarters with zero sense of privacy. So it didn’t surprise her that the fact they had  _ shelter _ was overlooked by the lack of those other luxuries.

She could already hear them grumbling about it when she arrived back with Hawthorne at her side.

“Who knows how long we’ll have to stay in this dump. Why can’t it be one of those houses instead of sleeping out here like a bum?” She heard her sister Kira say. Kassy saw Hawthorne’s expression harden, but she didn’t do anything to retaliate.

“How in the world are they expecting us to eat that stuff?” Karl asked. “Not even canned food is that bad. Couldn't scrounge up anything actually edible?”

Kassy couldn’t contain it any longer and stepped in, her eyes narrowing at the rest of her family.

“Are you all done complaining? We’ve all got work to do.”

“Work? What do you mean by that Kassy?!” Her mother Sofia snapped at her. “We’re here barely surviving on scraps.”

Hawthorne stepped in and Kassy knew that she was going to lay it down straightforward and bluntly. “Hold a second there missy. You don’t barely survive. Either you do or you don’t. And we all need to help one another. There’s no free ride here. Not when we have thousands of other people in desperate need of help.”

“Does this lady even know who we are?” Karol groveled with Kira nodding in agreement. “Who is she to order us around?”

“You are not in charge here and as a matter of fact, you were fed because you were new to the Farm. From here on, you will be able to have a meal once you’ve finished a shift in any of the places that need help. This is a refugee camp, not a restaurant. You’re more than welcome to leave, but you can’t sit here and gripe all day while people are starving, dying and working tirelessly if you’re going to stay.”

Kassy watched as her family stared at the woman with defiant gazes. She had only known Hawthorne for just a couple of hours, but she knew she was the type that wouldn’t budge, no matter how influential they were as the City’s wealthy social elite.

It didn’t matter here. They were all refugees.

* * *

“I’m really sorry about my family.” Kassy apologized meekly as she accompanied Hawthorne back to the medical section of the Farm. It had taken some harsh back and forth between her and Hawthorne to her sister and parents to help contribute, but they had begrudgingly agreed to find spots to help out along with the other able bodied workers. The only one that was exempt was her grandmother, Karol, who was going to tidy up their grungy sleeping quarters. Karl assisted with the camp’s infrastructure, Sofia joined the textiles to repair clothing and armor. Kira was the least competent of them all, assigned as a courier for supplies and rations to the staff.

“I’m genuinely surprised you didn’t inherit the rest of their pompous attitudes.” Hawthorne allowed a thin smile. “And I’m glad you didn’t. You seem to have a much better view of how the wilds can be. You sure you’re not a hunter? And are you sure you’re not the adopted one?”

Kassy almost laughed. “No. And I’m not the only one. My step brother Gabriel joined your medical team. This armor was my great something grandmother’s. My great something grandfather was the one I helped into the tent. His name is Bjorne...he’s a Titan. He’s been teaching me how to fight and use a weapon so I could one day protect myself and the people I love.”

"Your great something grandmother's?" Hawthorne asked. "Where is she now?"

"Died. Twilight Gap."

A flash of remorse went across the olive-skinned woman's face. "I see."

"It's okay. We're all feeling it."

“Looks like today is one of those days. I’m glad you’re here. We could use more people with spine like you.”

“If it’s all the same.” Kassy bristled, patting the hand cannon Bjorne had given her as they defended the City, comfortably sitting in a holster at her hip. “I’d like to volunteer as well. I can shoot and hold my own. He taught me.”

Hawthorne looked her over. “I’ve got plenty of security teams. Both guardians and non. You’ve got a family that looks out for you, so I’ll have to put you somewhere else.’

“Somewhere else?” She bristled. “Yeah right, my folks do nothing but piss and moan all the time at how all of this is dirty work and beneath them. They’re used to having everything at their disposal, working for it or not. They don’t know the slightest bit of what it’s like to struggle. The only one who isn’t like that is Gabriel. He understands.”

The other woman didn’t say anything. Not at first. She opened her mouth to speak before abruptly closing it again.

“You know. You can’t defend them all the time if they choose to stay ignorant of everything around them. You shouldn’t either.”

Kassy nodded.

“And for what it’s worth.” Hawthorne clasped a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “The fact that you’ve learned so much...even from a guardian of all people on how to fend for yourself is far more commendable than how much glimmer you make. I’ve barely known you and the guardians turning up, but you’ve got my respect.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on.” Hawthorne gestured to the medical tent. “Let’s clear it with your old man so I can get you out there with a patrol team.”


	11. Sparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One I got an idea from listening to idle Tower PA back in the original Destiny. I really wish they would've brought that back in Destiny 2. Enjoy.

“You can’t be serious!” Cayde-6 threw his arms up in frustration. “You’re telling me that someone jacked my sparrow while it was in the shop?”

Jadyn watched with amusement as Amanda nodded and crossed her arms.

“Mhmm, the little bugger swooped in like a pirate and snatched it while I was fixing your ship too! You gotta lotta stuff banged up today.”

“You’re telling me.” Cayde turned to his protege, “What about you hotshot? You see anyone nap my ride?”

“I’m just as lost as you are for words and senses.” She was trying to hide her smirk.

“I guess it’s not my lucky day.” Cayde sighed and turned around. “There’s no way I would’ve left it at the track.”

“Track?” Jadyn and Amanda shared an uneasy glance.

“Oh...well I guess the cat’s outta the bag now. Don’t tell Zavala...but I kind of went Sparrow street racing last night.”

“Is that why you had a cell missing and the front was like a fender bender? You know how this gets and don’t tell me you were taking Immortalia either.”

“No it’s not like that! I promise! I made a bet on last season’s SRL and now I’m out glimmer and I’m trying to find a way to pay them back without dipping into my Vanguard budget.”

“Wait you’ve done that before?” Jadyn giggled. “Cayde! You’re an idiot!”

“I know. I wasn’t thinking straight, so I may or may not have been hammered at that time. What can I say? The best bartenders out there are the ones who keep you at the counter.”

“They’re literally paid to poison you.” Amanda deadpanned, causing both girls to laugh out loud again.

“I swear I’ll get the best of them next time. Better go and see if I left it out on the track.” Cayde said and left.

As soon as he was gone, both Amanda and Jadyn glanced at one another before bursting out laughing and clutching their sides. It carried over to the hangars where some frames and other techs stopped to wonder what was going on. Laughter was rather uncommon in the busy beehive of the Tower Hangar with the never ending demand of keeping ships repaired and running.

“Oh this is great!”

“He’s gonna be so duped.”

“I still can’t believe you made me do this.” Solomon likely would’ve rolled his eyes. “That’s not funny in making me hide his sparrow like that.”

He flashed white and transmatted it into the open cradle where Jadyn and Amanada hooked it back up into the holding spot where it looked as if it hadn’t moved at all.

“Just wait. This has happened before and I want to see his reaction when it’s right there in front of his eyes!”

* * *

A couple of hours later, Cayde contacted Jadyn on her strat-comms with the expected that he wasn’t able to find his sparrow at all. Apparently he was also running late for a Vanguard meeting as well.

“Guess I gotta do this the hard way.” She could almost picture him giving off a shrug through the airwaves.

As he signed off, she also received a message from.

Commander Zavala.

_ Guardian Amaris. I’m getting ready to meet with the Consensus with Ikora. You haven’t happened to see Cayde anywhere lately have you? _

Jadyn stuck a finger to her chin before keying her reply.

_ No. Haven’t seen him since he went to look for his missing sparrow. That was probably a couple of hours ago. _

_ I see. Tell him to get to the Tower’s command center immediately. _

“Whatever you say.” Jadyn muttered to herself, still trying to suppress the grin spreading across her face.

“Hello?” She heard the speakers above the Tower Courtyard come on with a familiar exo speaking into it. “This is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard....um…I know this is an abuse of the Tower PA, but whoever took my sparrow, I will find you.”

_ Oops. _

“And you’ll wear a sign that says you stole from….never mind! Nevermind! It’s right here! Sorry!”


	12. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some difficulty making this one. But I finally settled on something that I had a lot of fun in writing. A little bit of collaboration with Solsabre here. Enjoy.

**The Last Rebellion**

_ “Every dissident needs a good culling. Especially one that defies me and steals what is rightfully mine.”  _ — Textriox, the Grudging

**Weapon Type:** Rocket Launcher

**Rarity:** Exotic

**Slot:** Power Weapon

**Min-Max Magazine:** 4

**Damage Type:** Solar

**Intrinsic Trait:** Unchallenged - Dual-fire mode. Dumb fire shoots high velocity rockets that explode on impact. Hold down the aim for tracking ability onto targets to use them individually, lock-on for a longer time to add rockets to a single trigger pull.

**Hard Launch:** This weapon’s launch barrel is optimized for projectile speed.

  * Greatly increases projectile speed
  * Decreases stability
  * Slightly decreases blast radius



**Alloy Magazine:** Faster reloads when the magazine is empty.

**Anarchist:** Explosions send out burning shrapnel rounds.

**Snapshot Sights:** Faster time to aim down sights.

**Catalyst:** Found by defeating a powerful Fallen combatant. Earned by completing 250 kills with lock-on and 250 kills with dumbfire. Burning shrapnel rounds add a temporary weakening effect combatants.

* * *

**Lore**

Textriox failed to see the sneer on the Winter Kell Draksis’ face as he left for his personal skiff. He was too busy fuming over the open act of defiance shown by one of their own...under his command.

So close to being elevated to a Baron...so close to being noticed by his Kell. Until it spiraled out of his control thanks to the efforts of a single dreg turned vandal. And now the vandal escaped, stealing a skiff alongside a female.

That alone wasn’t enough to send him into a fit of rage, but rather Brelisk’s sudden disappearance after he refused to fire on that human village he ordered to be razed to the ground. Then the disobedient dreg in disguise runs off, taking the female that he desired for himself.

And now word was circulating that Brelisk was going back to his homeland...the only place he would be able to find safety from him. It was all the way on the border of theirs and Kings territory and even he shuddered to think what would happen if they caught him trespassing.

But if it was a place Brelisk found that was safe, it would suit him.

He glanced back to the launcher stowed in the weapons area. Sitting in between the twin long shock blades he carried in his upper arms, he could already begin to picture his entire plan of bringing this little spark of rebellion down.

And then he would return, the dissidents “re-educated” and the humans all in corpses.

He steered the skiff towards the mountains. Brelisk would not get away with his treachery again.


	13. Throw More Grenades!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the most underrated and forgotten exotics on a Titan. At least in my opinion. I usually don't play them, so tell me if I'm wrong Titan mains. Enjoy.

“This is a bandolier. You use it to strap more grenades and throw them all to your heart’s content.”

“Honestly what’s the point if you have to throw yourself on top of a grenade? Don’t they all go off?”

“No?”

“That’s honestly very convincing.”

“What more do I need to convince you?”

“I’m perfectly fine with my own chestplate. Not some vest that looked like it’s hanging together with tape and painted that green color I see all the time in Old Russia. It never fails to depress.”

“Which is where you’re abundantly from...or at least spending time.”

“Hmm. Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for your strike? I’m sure Zavala isn’t going to be pleased if you’re late. Or Ailsa.”

“Can you at least try it on for me? It’s supposed to hold more grenades. More grenades to throw means more fun.”

“This couldn’t have waited until the Dawning?”

“Well no. Because you’re the only titan on the team and this doesn’t fit warlocks or hunters. Besides, you’re a horrible regifter.”

“Saves me from having to go out shopping.”

“There’s online.”

“Touche.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Try it on. Do I need to spell it out for you? Just for a couple seconds.”

“Paperwork ain’t gonna take care of itself.”

“Actually I can fill it out if you’re busy.”

“Bones. Not helping.”

“Sorry sir.”

“If I try this on, will you go and do your job?”

“Yes. I know you’ll like it.”

“Thank goodness she’s gone. If I don’t like this; it’s her regift this Dawning.”

* * *

“Oh okay. Yeah, this will do nicely.”

“Wow sir. I gotta say that looks great on you.”

“So I’ll just be able to store extra grenades here.”

“Very practical. I can see you using this. Jadyn was right.”

“No regift...not this thing. More grenades is always better.”

“For sure. Wait...what are you doing! No! This is your office! You’re gonna blow it to pieces.”

“What? I just pulled it off the vest.”

“Yes, but it’s live! Look at it.”

“Oh shit.”

* * *

“I sincerely hope nobody saw or took note of that. I have enough paperwork as is.”

“I can look into the various camera feeds and find out.”

“Nah. If someone mentions it, I’ll just deny it. Better to do that than imply I have any idea about setting off an unsanctioned explosion by tossing a live grenade out the window to explode in midair.”

“And if they do?”

“Then I’ll have my Dawning gift for Jadyn ready. Next time, don’t cut your fuses so short.”


	14. Weapon Loadout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JSMulligan for letting me use his character Celeste Etain in this chapter. Enjoy.

Marcus’ face was lit up with a bright blue flash as he adjusted the polarized goggles over his face. His brow and mouth were furrowed in concentration as he guided the laser engravement along the top of the hand cannon’s barrel. His eyes followed the design shown on a monitor above him in his workshop, a series of a few tables all cluttered with weapons, both complete and disassembled.

Orders for shaderjobs, mods and installations hadn’t been short today and he had to dedicate himself to fulfilling them otherwise it would eat into any free time he had on the weekend before it was back to work.

_ How did my hobby become a job of its own?” _

There was also the glimmer pay. Modding weapons wasn’t a cheap endeavor and Marcus had to go over with his clients to make sure he wasn’t going to be doing any work deemed illicit. Most of it was purely cosmetic, with shader synths or ornaments from engrams being tricky to apply, but there were times where he had been asked to thread barrels for flash hiders, suppressors or zero a gunsight for a longer range. Because a lot of the modifications for a gun’s functionality came from Crucible competitors, he had to keep an issue of Shaxx’s latest edition of its ground rules and comb through it constantly.

“Heads up.” Onyx transmatted another order on the screen, aside from nearly a dozen others. “This one’s wanting a spiral pattern along the underside of their fusion rifle.”

“What’s been with that one lately?” He asked. “Omolon was pretty quiet about its release.”

“Something about it having that auto-loading holster feature early.”

_ Yeah that’ll do it. _

“Just the spiral pattern?”

“And they want to be able to have backup plan installed.”

“Let me guess. Crucible competitor?”

“Yep.”

Marcus sighed, rubbing his head and feeling a headache coming on just from thinking about the client’s “slick” plan to try and get an unfair edge in the competitive sport.

“Get ahold of Omolon and ask if they’ve got permission for this line of fusions to accept the backup plan mod. I’m not putting it on if they say no and it’s going to be used inside Crucible.” The Vanguard was a little more lax on the other modifications to be used against the enemies of humanity, but since weaponry was subject to inspection at random, the illegal modifying would be traced back to him due to him having receipts on hand. Any time he did cosmetic work, he always engraved his seal somewhere nearby, a spinning arc staff.

“Done.”

“And then let me know what they say.”

“Got it.” Onyx sighed, her petals twirling in contentment. “We’re busy this weekend huh?”

“Yeah.” Marcus waited for the engraved weapon to set and moved onto another project on the opposite table at his workstation; a shotgun that was a simple shader synth application. The process would only take a few minutes. “Good thing though. Keeps us busy.”

Onyx didn’t answer...at least not right away.

“You’ve got someone at your door.” Sure enough, he could hear a trio of raps.

“Customer?” Marcus checked his schedule and didn’t see anyone set to drop anything off or pick anything up. He still did walk-ins, but appointments usually came first.

“Maybe. I’ve never seen her before.” He looked at the figure outside his garage. She was a little smaller than him, dressed in obvious hunter armor. Her hair was a flaming red and she had pale alabaster skin.

Almost like Jadyn, with the exception that his teammate’s hair color was significantly darker with just traces of red. She looked a little younger too.

_ They keep getting younger. It’s almost like the Traveler is conscripting kids to fight for it. _

He crossed over into his modest apartment to the front door, opening it.

“Can I help you?”

“Uh yes.” She looked to be a bit uneasy and nervous to be there. “Are you Marcus?”

“Yeah.” He said flatly. “What can I do for ya kid?”

She bristled at the name, but nodded. “Hi...um. My name’s Celeste Etain. I was hoping you could do a shaderjob for me.”

“I’m nearly booked up kid.” He studied her.

“Oh,” she looked as if she wasn’t ready for him to deny her straightaway. “I thought you said you were always taking jobs.”

“Yes, but from guardians.” She felt his gaze turn to scrutinizing again.

“Oh and you don’t think I’m a guardian.”

“No offense kid, but you look like you’re barely out of school.”

“Hey, don’t talk to my guardian like that!” A ghost phased out and flew up to Marcus’ face. He could almost sense Onyx seething, knowing that she loathed anyone who tried to pick a fight with him.

“It’s okay Whisper.” Celeste said and looked at Marcus sourly. “Well then I’ll just find another time...or someone else. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I wasn’t finished yet.”

“Oh really? Because it sounds like you don’t want my business. And for the record, I’m a full fledged guardian. You can look me up. Celeste Etain. Fireteam Painted Truth.”

“Easy kid. I’m not trying to pick a fight or antagonize you. I’m just making sure I’m not modding a gun in a way that isn’t illegal.”

Celeste crossed her arms and frowned at him. “It’s just a shaderjob.”

_ What is it with redheads always wanting to get into some sort of bickering with me?  _ “You’d be surprised at how quickly I can get into trouble for putting a triad emblem on the side of a hand cannon.”

Her expression changed, not realizing he was just being cautious. “Oh...I thought you were like that because I look so young.”

“You do. But you’re not here to lecture me on able-bodied guardian ages. What do you want done?”

Celeste reached up and took off the rifle of her back. He could tell by its odd shape and circular liquid receiver that it was Omolon in design.

“The Mornin’ Comes.” She said as he took and inspected it. “It was given to me by my Dad.”

Marcus was actually impressed. Snipers were among his favorite to modify, being an expert sharpshooter himself. Although not biased or so he claimed; he always had a knack for getting sniper rifle modifications done quicker than other weapons.

“Wow.” He said quietly. “I’ll admit that this is the first one I’ve seen in a long time aside from TACTICXChange. Omolon made about eight thousand of these before they dropped out of the Precision Sniper Rifle program.”

Celeste’s eyes went wide. She had no idea it was such a rare weapon.

“A Corvo SS2.” He sighted it, aiming at the ground. “Very nice.”

Handing it back to her, he sighed. “Like I said before. I’m pretty booked up. How soon do you need it? At my current rate, unless I can get a ton of things done, you’re looking at about three to four days.”

She shook her head. “I don’t have anything going on. And I can wait.”

“Okay. Give me the shader synth blocks and the configuration. My ghost can link up with yours to tell you progress and pricing.” He gave a subtle wink. “And I like to think I’m reasonable.”

“Thank you.” She said. “Really. I’ve been saving up some extra glimmer so I could give it a nice look and there were some guardians that recommended you.”

“Well that’s much appreciated. And kid, don’t take anything I say personally. If I’ve got beef with you...you’ll know it for sure.”

“Heh. Good to know.”

He calmly took the carrying case for the rifle from her and set it next to him. “I’ll see to an estimate as soon as I can. Be seeing you.”

* * *

After Celeste had left, he propped the rifle up on an available stand, clearing off a pulse that was nearly done to make way for it.

“Bloody hell.” He smiled at it. “Look at it Onyx. Ain’t she a beauty? I’ve always wanted to get my hands on one after Omolon made it among their rarest things.”

“Yeah. It really is something.”

“She’s a lucky one for sure.”

“And I’m surprised you didn’t turn her away.”

Marcus nearly scoffed out loud. “Well if it’s such an essential part of the weapon loadout she has going on, I’m not going sit and dick around if she depends on it so much.”

“I meant by how you look and act like you’re trying to get under people’s skin.” Onyx pointed out.

“Nah, she seems like the tough kind. Always got somethin’ to prove.” He grinned. “Kid’s got spunk. I like her.”

“I know. So...how are you going to fit this into your schedule. All those other ones might not be happy you put a project in front of theirs waiting for days.”

Marcus nodded, knowing that it could be the case, but he also was incredibly excited to work on one of the rarest sniper rifles on the market. The pricing and availability on TACTICXChange he had seen were obscene.

“Let’s get that estimate up.” He pulled the shader synth out and matched it on his computer close by. The screen automatically applied a render of the shader on the weapon and he had to admit that Celeste had picked a nice combo of colors to go with it.

He’d heard of Painted Truth before and suddenly had a newfound respect for the hunter. His attitude had changed to something much more eager to work on the project.

“Time to go to work.”


	15. Favorite Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Brav is back with another prompt and still keeping up with it!  
> This one went through a lot of editing and time, but I'm happy the way it came out. I've always wanted to write Jadyn in this type of scenario.
> 
> Just a heads up though, this prompt has some implications of self-harm, suicide and angst. But I assure you it's rather uplifting at the end. Enjoy.

Jadyn gulped, trying not to pay attention to the crowd watching her every move before. All she kept her focus on was the person above her, balancing precariously at the narrow ledge surrounding the spire of the Tower’s tallest building.

Her fireteam knew that this particular spot, just above the courtyard to the right on the opposite side was her little private spot outside her apartment.

_ So many memories. The perfect place to be alone. _

With years of practice, she grabbed another outcropping, pulled herself up and balanced carefully on the balls of her feet as it narrowed to just a couple of inches, using her hands to grip on between the groves of the spire to get to her spot, where the other person was.

He was human, with dark skin and short dark hair. Jadyn was shocked to see the boy as one no older than a teenager.

But what shocked her more...was the little Ghost that floated in front of him, eye core flashing as it spoke. And the teenager didn’t seem to be listening as he sat with his head in between his legs.

“Solomon, what’s going on?” Jadyn asked.

“Zavala said you should be the one to handle this. Given it’s your spot to be alone.”

“I meant the Ghost.”

“Oh, uh. I’m not really sure.”

“Do me a favor and find out everything about him in the City census and from Zavala.”

Jadyn’s foot made a cracking sound as she rounded the edge, now on the same level as the boy. Down below was a walkway that bent around the edge of the Tower to go above the wall.

The boy’s head snapped up and she could see his gray eyes wide with fright. “Who’s there?!” He demanded, voice shaky as he tried to remain as assertive as he could.

Jadyn took a deep breath and stepped into his sight, slowly as not to surprise him.

“Easy kid.” She kept her voice calm. “I’m here to help.”

“You can’t help me!” The boy protested. “Nobody can.”

“Now that’s not true.” Jadyn said. “Can I at least try?”

“Try? With a stranger?”

“What’s your name?”

“Um,” the boy stammered. “Tah-Tahir my parents and friends call me Tah.”

“I’m Jadyn.” She said, moving closer. “See? Now we aren’t strangers anymore.”

Tah saw her approaching and held his hands out. “No! Stay back! I’ll hurt you.”

“It’s okay Tah.” Jadyn soothed, still not completely sure of what to act. She had never spent any time around children, save for the occasional one while in the City. There were also some as kids of people who worked in the Tower. Guardians had them from time to time, although it wasn’t yet proven if their offspring became chosen themselves.

“I’m not going to hurt you and you don’t need to worry. I can call you Tah yeah?”

He nodded.

“Worry?” The Ghost turned to her, his regular pearly white petal shell spinning. “This is not what I expected my guardian to be like!”

“That isn’t helping!” Tah shouted. “I didn’t ask to be a guardian! This is all so confusing, what you all explained to me.”

“I’m just doing my job!” She could feel the frustration coming from both of them. “You’re being the stubborn one! Can’t you see this is what your duty is? To be a warrior for the Traveler!”

“But I’m not ready! And you spouting things like a jet engine doesn’t help!”

“Enough. Both of you!” Jadyn snapped, the authority of her voice noticeably stunning both of them into silence. Tah muffled a sob and hugged his knees again.

_ Hurry Solomon. I’m running out of ideas here. _

Jadyn looked around, admiring the scenery she had seen numerous times, in the exact spot the kid was sitting.

“You know. I used to climb up here all the time. When I first became a guardian. I still do. Especially in a time I want to be alone.”

Jadyn sat next to Tah, who looked at her in surprise. His ghost remained silent.

“When I became a guardian, I was the same way with my Ghost.” She swirled her palm, summoning Solomon. He spun his colorful shell happily and beamed at them both. “I was confused, angry, hurt. Had no idea why I was alive again after I died. I knew nobody.”

Tah said nothing, but he sat up, clearly not sulking anymore.

“I understand why you’re so confused. Being a guardian is something I’ve never heard of...or something I wanted to do. But I didn’t go through it alone. And you don’t have to either. Your Ghost will guide you.”

“Yeah that’s going to happen.” Tah said softly. “He doesn’t even like me.”

“I think he was surprised to see you were the spark that was compatible with his.” She turned to the one in question. “Now you can sit and pout or you can make the best of what you’ve done.”

“This isn’t what I expected so-“

_ Yeah no kidding Tah. This Ghost is among the whiniest I’ve ever put up with. _

“But it’s what you’re stuck with. You had so long and had so many sparks to bond to. But you chose him.” She narrowed her eyes, still a little bit surprised at herself for yelling at some other Ghost that wasn’t her own. “Stop whining like a jet engine and making him feel like this second chance is a curse that he had nothing to do with.”

The Ghost was silent.

“Okay I’m back with a report from the Cormorant Blade.” Solomon said in her head. He floated close to Tah and gave him a quick scan. “He matches the description exactly of a report given of a deceased Tahir Al-Ainn killed in a car accident a month ago. He was sixteen years old and the only fatality in the entire accident. Both parents required hospitalization, but recovered. The cause was a drunk driver, who was unscathed.”

_ Figures.  _ Jadyn thought bitterly to herself.  _ This family lost their kid and hundreds of thousands of glimmer in irreparable damage and the hammered fuck walks away without a scratch. _

“And the parents?”

“Still living in a house on thirteenth. They scheduled their son’s funeral, but canceled it after a filed report of the body missing.”

Jadyn looked over at the Ghost. Missing or deceased turning up later as guardians wasn’t unusual and morgues got frequent visits from Ghosts, as ironic as it sounded.

“I found a spark.” He said sheepishly. “And I followed it. It wasn’t what I imagined when it matched a Titan discipline.”

“And I can use Solar Light.” Tah spread his arms to form small flickering embers. “At first it scared me and then I got used to it. Then everyone else was scared of me. Said that it’s forbidden to use Solar Light. Why? It’s so easy for me.”

“It’s a long complicated story.” Jadyn said. “And I’ll honestly not sure how to react to it. Or your parents.” She knew that Tah could get a very good glimpse of his past life from mementos or habits unknowingly still picked up even as a guardian, but she knew that it was just as forbidden for a guardian to investigate their past life as it was to be a Sunbreaker.

_ This is unique. _

“If I come down with you, can I see my parents again?”

That struck a chord in Jadyn. On one hand, she could see his parents overjoyed that their son was alive and well, given a second chance at life.

On the other, they could be horrified. Of the fact that he was now tethered to the Traveler for the remainder of his immortal life, not to mention his memory wiped. Not every citizen of the Last City favored guardians.

_ Would it be better if he remained dead to them or come back in the same body...but a completely different person. _

“I’ve contacted Commander Zavala and the Speaker.” Solomon said. “They’re on their way now to speak to you both about everything.”

“And my parents?” Tah asked, eyes hopeful.

Jadyn didn’t want to get his hopes up. “We’re still looking for them. It shouldn’t be long.”

She stood up. “Now come on. There are a lot of people worried about you down there.”

Slowly but shakily, Tah got up on his feet. Jadyn guided him around the edge until the floor widened and slanted down.

She followed closely.

And then her foot dashed on the side.

She cursed, having stepped here hundreds of times and never missing it. Gravity took hold of her body and she helped, plummeting from sight to Tah’s surprise and the gasp of the onlookers below. The kid screamed, but Jadyn grabbed his wrist as her fall jerked to a halt thanks to her free arm grabbing ahold of the side. It wasn’t much and she felt her fingers straining.

“Tah, grab my waist!” She shouted at him.

He obeyed, frantically moving until she felt his arm wrap around her thigh. Straining against his weight, she managed to lift him up until his arms snugly wrapped around her hips.

_ This is where all the pull-ups come in handy. _ Her muscles flexed as she pulled herself close, gently lifting her backside so Tah could grab onto the ledge and safely dismount.

Jadyn moved after him. And that’s when her hands lost their grip.

_ Shitshitshitshit. _

Jadyn tucked her body in mid-descent, jumping up with the Light to help slow her momentum before the crowd quickly scattered.

She hit the ground with a bone crunching nose and a gasp, feeling pain explode all over her legs. The shock from the impact cracked the hard concrete and she doubled over, stiffened and shaking.

Immediately people rushed to her aid, two larger men supporting her arms and letting her slowly stand. She knew more than one bone in both legs were broken.

“Hold still.” Solomon said, flying down to her and pulsing a healing beam. Moments later, the agonizing pain subsided to a dull and melted away completely, although she shrugged off the men’s shoulders to kneel on the ground.

“Jadyn!” She heard Tah barge his way through the onlookers. His gaze locked into her and he practically jumped into her chest, throwing his arms around her neck.

“You’re okay! I was so worried about you!”

“I’m alright.” Jadyn smiled warmly, returning the young boy’s embrace. “I’m amazed you got down here so quickly.”

“He was so worried. He flew down like a jumpship.” Tah’s Ghost floated beside his guardian. “I had to tell him to slow down twice.”

“Sorry.” He glanced down ashamed. “I’m really sorry I got you in trouble and hurt. I didn’t mean it. I’m still confused. And I can’t believe that you’re healed so quickly. I’ve heard that guardians can do that.”

“It’s okay Tah.” Jadyn smiled at him, already starting to feel as if she had just taken an unofficial role as an older sister to this newcomer. “Every guardian has so many questions on everything. Just like me. Our Ghosts are our most loyal partners and our best friend. If you ever get hurt...he’ll heal you.”

“And that’s my job.” Tah’s Ghost said proudly. “You’re stuck with me Tah.”

The boy giggled lightly, causing the others to join in on the laughter. “Thanks...but I don’t know what to call you? Do you have a name?”

It bobbed down, a little remorseful. “No...I’ve never had a name. Not one that I liked.”

Jadyn smiled as Tah cupped his chin thoughtfully before a similar one spread across his youthful face. “Oh I know! From here on, you will be known as Jet!”

“Jet,” The Ghost repeated. “Because I whine like a jet engine!”

“Yes! It’s perfect.”

“Then if it’s one you’ll like, it’ll be one I’ll take!” Jet floated down to his guardian. “And I’m sorry...we may have gotten on the wrong foot and I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just...you were not what I was expecting when I finally found my guardian after centuries of searching. But...I was wrong. So I’d like to start on a clean slate...if you like.”

“Yeah.” Tah nodded eagerly. “I’d like that too. I may not really come to terms with everything right away, but I’m glad I have someone like you to be around to help.” He looked at Jadyn before hugging her again. “You too. Thank you.”

“Heads up.” Solomon whispered in her head. “We’ve got company.”

Their moment was stopped short when the crowd parted for four large figures approaching them. Three wore the bulky armor of Titans, one a bald awoken in gleaming red and silver armor who walked with the aura of authority. The other two stayed beside the dark robed warlock.

“Guardian Amaris.”

She turned and nodded in respect. “Commander.”

“Solomon called for us and explained the situation.” Zavala said, his gaze turning to Tah. “Is this the child in question?”

“Yes. This is Tahir...or Tah. That’s his ghost Jet.”

“Hmm.” The awoken put a hand on his chin. “Guardians being young as kids is unusual...but not unheard of. Because Tah has yet to reach the mature age as an adult, I cannot opt to convince him to serve the Vanguard.”

“It’s an honor to meet you Commander.”

“My name is Zavala. That will do.”

“Yes sir. Zavala.” Tah said. “I may not have much of a say right now, but I have so many questions. Why was I resurrected? Why can’t I go back to my family? Or rather why is it not a good idea? Shouldn’t my parents be happy I’m alive?”

“That is all complicated.” An elderly voice said from behind Zavala. Everyone turned to see the warlock approaching, who kneeled down in front of Tah. His face covered by a metal mask, obscuring any observation of what he looked like. “Hello Tah. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

He glanced at Jadyn, who gave him a nod.

“You can call me Speaker.” He said softly. “Until it wakes and finds its voice again, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler. You Ghost has explained some things to you I take it? But I’m sure you have many more questions.”

“Yeah. So many.” Tah’s expression fell. “But I wasn’t nice to my Ghost and he wasn’t nice to me at the start. But Jadyn here helped us and convinced me that maybe this is something I’m destined for.”

The Speaker’s gaze shifted to Jet, who backed away hesitantly.

“Jadyn is among the best of the guardians of what we have. You’re very lucky to have her as a friend.”

He stood up, all motions making literally zero noise as if he was a wraith completely made out of darkness.

“As a guardian, it is your duty to use the gifts given to you by the Traveler. However I understand all of this means you will need time to think it over.”

“Yeah.” Tah said. “Thank you for understanding. And I know the perfect place to think about everything...I’ll just...try not to fall or slip next time.”

“Of course child.”

“Contact Guardian Amaris anytime you wish to go up there.” Zavala said sternly, but a hint of a smile graced his features. “You have much to learn and decide for yourself guardian. Since Jet tells me you’re closely resembling the Titan discipline, you fall under my jurisdiction. I am at your service whenever you need it.”

He nodded at them and turned to leave.

“Speaker sir.” Tah asked quietly, causing the older warlock to turn. “I was wondering if you could answer questions for me.”

Jadyn saw the Speaker relax and beckon. Jet spun around to her and Solomon, whispering a “Thank you!” loudly before following his new guardian.

“Hey Jadyn.” She looked over to see Tah eagerly waving at her.

“Yes?”

“You think we’ll see each other again?”

“Definitely. That spot where we met? That’s our favorite location.”

“Right. Thank you Jadyn...again. It's nice to know that I have you and Jet as my friends."

* * *

It was going into the evening when Solomon was contacted by Jet again. Jadyn had just finished washing her bowl after devouring a pack of noodles and intending to retire for the evening.

“Jet just contacted me. He says that Tah wants to meet at our favorite place again. He’s learned so much and wants to know what it’s like living a guardian life. He sounds really excited.”

“Did he say anything about going back to his parents?”

“No. But Jet said he wanted to talk to you about it.”

Jadyn had no living relatives. Parents or extended family...at least ones she knew of. Tah did. Their reaction if he did decide to reveal himself could make him stronger...or destroy him. And Jadyn didn’t want to see him heartbroken. She felt conflicted, already knowing her own decision, but knew that it ultimately fell onto his shoulders.

But she knew that everything would be okay. All they needed was somewhere peaceful, quiet where he could decide for himself on what to do in moving forward. What he could do as a guardian with his loyal Ghost Jet at his side.

Like her favorite location.


	16. Fireteam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt is here! This one was pretty fun to write, especially with the idea of doing drills and practice missions while actually off duty. And of course a bit of our favorite couple (they just don't know it yet)  
> Enjoy

Fireteam practice and drills weren’t her favorite thing to do during her off days, but it was necessary.

But why did it have to be so early in the damn morning?

Jadyn growled under her breath as she stood in the warmup.

“It’s way too early in the morning.” She grumbled as she stood beside Etalan and Ailsa. “Mornings are evil.”

“I take it you’re not a morning person?” Etalan asked her, getting a rise out of the rest of the team.

Storm, Cass and Marcus were on the other side, ready for the second part in their two pronged approach.

The objective was simple, get past the fallen patrols and sneak out with the data stack in question.

They were using the “combat deck” a rather new innovative system that could simulate lightweight digitized foes and objects using malleable glimmer. Computers guided the “enemy” movements while the entire section situated in a large open expanse allowing for a multi-tiered live fire exercise short of a Crucible arena.

“No.” Jadyn rubbed her messily made hair before Solomon phased her helmet into her hands. “It sucks.”

“Well this is the final shot we’ll have to sharpen our skills at fighting fallen before our deployment to South America. Those Archons are moving ketches and we’ve been assigned to gather intel on their increased activity. And everyone wants the combat deck.”

“Yeah tell me about it.” Cass smiled at the group. “Ikora’s been a big help in gathering helmet data from enemy behavior to make this as realistic as fighting the real thing.”

“And it still isn’t.” Storm’s monotone voice cut over the line. “We can’t mistake this for what we’ll be up against once we set off.”

He looked around, “Everyone ready?”

On each of their helmet HUDs, a series of green lights winked.

“Alright. Let’s begin.”

* * *

“First entryway in sight.” Cass laid himself down prone on the ground and sighted on the few bored dregs and vandals lazily standing sentry outside the entrance to the ketch. Storm was a couple of meters to his right and Marcus to his left.

“He’s mine.” One of the vandals was highlighted red with a line traced back to Cass’ rifle.

“Ready to fire.” Storm added.

“Sighted.” Marcus said. As all three guardians waited for just a moment, their lights counted down before three muted coughs from rifles dropped their targets.

“Splash one.”

Over on the other side was a similar guard post with another set of dialogue coming from the other three guardians.

“Splash two.”

Storm’s team moved up, staying low to the ground and sweeping the area for other threats. No alarms yet.

Jadyn followed Etalan and Ailsa, stowing her rifle and drawing a pistol with a cylindrical suppressor attached to the muzzle.

“More targets.” These ones were at a much closer range. So they stayed out as Storm’s team took cover and sighted in. There were more guards here, but she heard the quiet whispers of rounds whizzing overhead, following by thumps of the corpses hitting the ground. One was a dreg that went over the side of its outlook onto the ground in front, head missing and ether gases dissipating into the air.

“Splash three.”

Jadyn’s HUD flickered to her right and she suddenly spotted movement. She automatically shifted to intercept, coming face to face with an equally surprised captain who was coming to investigate.

Before the four armed masked alien could react, Jadyn flung one of her solar knives, piercing and breaking its shield before drawing a second one and thrusting it right in the armor gap of its neck just underneath its mask. Despite reeling from the fatal blow, it managed to wrestle her off and toss her to the ground. As it advanced on her, it stopped as a puff of ether whistled out of the side of its mask. The body stiffened and went limp, collapsing on the ground.

“Splash four.” She heard Marcus say.

_ I had him. Jerk. _

“Good save Marcus.” Jadyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Storm’s praise. Even though it was a rarity of its own, she felt like he had shown her up yet again. “Move in.”

Etalan and Ailsa accompanied her to the entrance as Marcus broke his own cover to the entrance. Storm and Cass would remain hidden from sight and watch for reinforcements if they showed.

A data terminal was located at the side of the entrance. Ailsa released her Ghost Gyro, who scanned it.

“Target is down the hallway. We’ve got multiple patrols moving through.”

“It’s a good thing the fallen have crappy surveillance.” Etalan said. He and Ailsa would guard Gyro as he operated the terminal.

Jadyn and Marcus proceeded down side by side. He signaled her to move and they hunkered down out of sight behind any cover they could find until the patrols passed.

They were going to get the data stack and hopefully exfiltrate before the fallen discovered they were there. She chose not to question why they would put their information so close to an easily accessible area. If it was going to be this easy, why not take advantage of it?

There was one dreg in the room they were supposed to enter. Marcus swiftly took care of it, jabbing one of his knives in its neck before they both headed straight for the data stack.

“Got it.” Onyx said from his helmet. “That one right there.”

Marcus hit a button on the side, allowing a small chip the size of his thumb to pop out.

_ So much work and planning for one tiny little crystal chip. Hope it’s worth it. _

But no sooner did he take it when an alarm started blaring.

“Oh great.” Jadyn walked forward. “What the hell did you do?”

“Me? Nothing. I took the objective.”

_ We don’t have time to argue, we have to leave! _

The two hunters turned back to the circular door, only to see it slide closed. Moments later, a blast of steam began to fill the area.

“Gas!” Solomon practically screamed.

“Oh hell.”

* * *

“Will you two inform me what happened?” Storm’s voice bordered on irritation but the Titan remained relatively calm. By now, the knockout gas had dissipated and the combat deck was slowly being broken down into raw glimmer to be recycled and used for the next session.

“We picked the objective like we were supposed to.” Jadyn said. “I would’ve waited to analyze everything before there was such a thing as an intrusion breach. But Marcus here decides to trip the alarm.”

“Ah so this is my fault.”

“It’s not mine if you go in without realizing this was too easy.”

“We scanned everything. What could we have possibly missed?”

“It’s not just you, it was all of us. We were unable to isolate the section’s alarm systems and we encountered an error...which caused it all to go out of control.”

_ And to think this was just an exercise. We could’ve fucked it so badly. _

“Way to throw me under.” Marcus muttered.

“Me? Throw you under?” Jadyn couldn’t believe him. “That part is on your shoulders pal!”

“But now we all have to work on it.”

“Yeah well I didn’t need saving from that captain!”

“I’m just trying to watch your back. Maybe next time I’ll just let it pull your head off.”

“What?! You’d do that?”

Marcus glared at her and Storm didn’t seem like he wanted to stop it anytime soon from escalating. After all, some of the team found their griping at one another to be rather entertaining.

“It sounds like I’d get a lot more gratitude from my own team leader than from the actual person I saved. Never encountered someone so ungrateful for me saving their life. I screwed up, you screwed up, we all did.”

In his own fit of anger, he lifted the data stack they were supposed to extract and tossed it at her.

“Deal with it.”

To his surprise, Jadyn caught it and fumed right back at him.

_ Jerk. _

“You deal with it!”

Then she threw it at him with a smug look on her face, the top of the projectile catching his helmet and sending him crashing into the wall in a sharp breath.


	17. Vex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one came to mind while I was playing the Adventure Road Rage on Io. Ergo, this takes place during that mission. Enjoy.

“You want to know what the strangest thing about the brain of a vex?”

“Well, they’re infinitely complex death robots who can alter time, reprogram the future and poison everything they touch with milk.”

Jadyn’s boots crunched on Io’s soil as she stepped in between the shards of metal to reach the husk of the hollowed out hydra.

Asher had tasked her with stopping a large Mind from stealing Golden Age secrets, arts, literature, film. Like he had claimed the race wouldn’t understand the meaning behind them or the significance. But he did say the vex could find a way to use it as a weapon against them.

_ What like play an annoying song over the speakers constantly? That’s enough to drive guardians insane. _

So with his unusual way to solve the problem; using a cabal attack interceptor, she and Solomon managed to convince him to preserve the information so that its history wouldn’t be destroyed forever.

“But you even said they can store data.” She reached the husk in the center. Hydras were floating vex resembling the head of a centipede, a large red eye in the middle of the metallic carapace. Jadyn was a little creeped out by the little legs protruding from its sides as they wiggled as if having a mind of their own. They were protected by three reflective shields that slowly rotated around, giving it temporary protection from all angles of fire while blasting away at its enemies with a rapid fire version of the torch hammer called the aeon maul.

Jadyn usually remained patient, waiting until the shields exposed its eye which was the weak point. A well placed sniper shot was usually enough to put the basic ones down, but larger Minds were several times the size of a normal hydra and required a lot more firepower to take out. And unless they were disintegrated by her golden gun or something like a fusion rifle, it always crashed to the ground and exploded, purging its memory databanks to prevent enemy acquisition of intelligence the unit may have been carrying.

Despite their hulk, their floating capabilities and lack of the birdlike squawks that goblins and harpies often made...they were silent. Moving effortlessly and noiselessly over ground, water or air as if made of glass. Each hydra was a processing node for the vex network, serving as a hub for the nearby constructs.

Cryptarchs often didn’t cite them as commanders more so as vex with their role as a strategic necessity.

But here they were, actually able to recover some of the data the Vex had stolen so maybe the Cryptarchs could put it in the archives to try and decipher.

Solomon floated around the shell, finally coming to its delta shaped head where the eye sputtered and metal frayed.

“Ouch. This one did not go quietly.”

“Tell me about it.” Although it was quiet, Jadyn kept her eyes peeled for any other threats. Cabal were still lurking about, engaged in a three way conflict with vex and taken that inhabited the moon and the Pyramidion, the massive vex structure that dominated Io’s Echo Mesa.

“Okay. I managed to extract all the data I could.” Solomon said, floating down as if he wanted to make sure he didn’t miss anything. “It’s quite a lot of it and I’m actually surprised that this Mind didn’t opt to send it through the collective to the others.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He vanished. “It had plenty of time to do so before we burned it to a crisp.”

_ I wonder why.  _ Jadyn thought as she walked back to her stolen interceptor. Asher Mir was waiting for her to deliver the data recovered and would give her an engram to turn over to the City’s Cryptarchy.

“I’m going through the data right now.” Solomon said quietly. Jadyn said nothing, leaving her ghost to his work. “Oh...wow.”

“Wow?”

“This is amazing! And kind of strange too!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Some of this stuff predates the Golden Age. Hundreds of years in fact.”

“That’s a lot of data.” Jadyn noted.

“Yes. Fascinating on how humanity was entertained back then. Man they were desperate too.”

They laughed. Solomon remained quiet for a couple more seconds.

“Oh.”

“Oh what?”

“We’re...we’re mentioned.”

“Us?”

“Oh Traveler...I may have found out why the vex didn’t tap into this particular area of our past.”

A bit of dread crept over Jadyn as she steered the interceptor onto the road where Asher had set up his lab.

“Why? What are you talking about?”

“Let’s just get this delivered to Asher.” Solomon made a sound as if he were shuddering. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Can I at least have a hint?” Jadyn pouted. “If it’s bad enough that even the vex wouldn’t download or read it.”

That got a sigh from her ghost as he finally admitted defeat. “Okay fine...it’s just. There is a lot of strange stuff in this thing called fan...fiction.”


	18. Killed by the Architects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was one I knew right away at what I wanted to do. It's a bit of horror with the running Festival of the Lost event that's going on. Enjoy.

“And then the warlock was hurtled into the wall and out of sight! Then he was never heard from again!”

Jadyn’s face was lit up by the small campfire as her eyes went wide once she finished her tale.

Sitting before her around were a bunch of preteen kids, all with wide eyes and expressions of fright.

“That...that isn’t true.” One of the girls looked around at her fellow campers. “Right?”

Nobody had an answer.

It was the Festival of the Lost, derived from old pre-Golden Age holidays that began in the land of London. Pumpkins grew abundantly during the City’s autumn weather, prompting families and people to carve them into jack-o-lanterns, flame lit from the inside with a face carved in a rather frightening or sinister expressions to frighten away evil spirits. The eve of the final three-day holiday, children of all ages dressed up in elaborate costumes and roamed the neighborhoods, going door to door with a “trick-or-treat!” chant to earn candy and other sugary confections. It was a rather small holiday to start, but when “grandma” Eva Levante had brought it to the City, it transformed into one of the most celebrated holidays.

Jadyn loved it, arriving right on time as a newly fledged guardian, finding time to dance, go to parties, watch horror movies. Guardians partook in the festivities too, wearing elaborate masks of several of their enemies in rather mocking manner. No doubt it would irritate some people.

Namely Prince Uldren. That was the mask Marcus wore, with the awoken man in his usual bad greased haircut in the middle of an angry scream. Apparently someone found out that Uldren was aware of how he was being satirically made fun of at the holidays. He wasn’t amused.

That only made them wear it more. Suddenly Uldren masks were among the most popular.

Only a matter of time before an effigy of him was a pinata.

* * *

“Well it can’t be that bad. The Architects aren’t real.”

That didn’t seem to settle the children as they all sipped horror story drinks, huddling close to the fire to stave off the night’s chill.

“Jadyn are you scaring them again?” Cass asked beside her. His mask was a dark obsidian, with two eye slits that showed them bloodshot.

“But that’s why we wear the masks right?” A young awoken boy said. “To scare off the evil architects?”

“Oh no kid.” Cass said, walking forward. The boy let out a startled squeak.

“So the Architects have been a longtime arch enemy of the guardians. We tell stories of them all the time and most say they’re just something to scare the newbies of the kids.”

Jadyn leaned forward. “But they’re real. They’re absolutely real.”

“They are?”

“Oh yes. Nobody knows why guardians are killed or hated by the Architects all the time. But it’s there and the only way we can defend ourselves from them is to shoot them on sight.”

“Wait you’ve seen one?” Another girl asked.

Jadyn nodded and smiled. “I saw one after I got knocked out by a huge cabal phalanx shield. They’re tall, wear completely dark armor and they all have black masks.”

“When do they attack?”

“At random. Some in broad daylight, but they usually strike when things can’t be explained to why a guardian dies. I’ve only seen the lowest two ranks, which gather up lost guardians and children who wander the outsides of the City at night.”

The kids sighed with relief. “Well it’s a good thing we’re inside the City.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re safe.”

Jadyn noticed that Cass had disappeared from sight. Perfect.

“I may have also seen the Mask himself.”

“Mask?”

“The supposed physical manifestation for the Architects. It wears a dark mask, walks around in ghostly robes and his eyes are all red. Plus he speaks really low and guttural. You never know when he’s nearby, but in the nights when they’re spotted...you can hear gunshots of pursuing guardians in scaring off or killing Architects as they try to swoop in to kidnap disrespectful children.”

She saw them pale. A couple looked around in the dark, as if they wanted to see if someone was watching them.

“But Mask...he’s swift. Silent. Deadly. Some say that he’s a former guardian that was stripped of his Light and moved to serve the purpose of inexplicable actions. Nobody knows. His eyes can literally suck the living soul out of you from your mouth as you breathe.”

“But how can he do that?”

“Nobody knows.”

“B-but...how did you meet him?” Another boy asked, this earned him indignant glares from the others. Jadyn smiled to herself, ready to explain the entire experience.

“But you’re the hero! You defeated big bad Crota! Surely nothing scares you!”

“Maybe not. But I was on patrol. On the Moon.”

“The haunted Moon?”

“Yes. The Moon’s still haunted.”

She took a deep breath. “I just felt this presence as I wandered the abandoned moonscape. My fireteam was behind me as I felt something curious drawing me to the catacombs. I never would’ve expected Mask to be there, but he is there when you don’t expect him and not when you do. Something watched me as I walked down into the abandoned lab, hoping to find some loot. But I could feel something watching me.”

She leaned closer to illuminate her face in the fire with a grim expression. “Or someone.”

“Mask’s victims have often been found with no signs of struggle and their faces open with a state of horror. I never knew I was about to have a very close encounter with the lead Architect itself. As far as I know, I’m the only one who did...and survived.”

“Cursed by an island deity, he only seeks to cause havoc, pain, suffering because a broken system wronged him. Flesh of human and awoken guardians is his calling. Exos stripped of their mechanisms to graft onto monsters beyond imagination. Even the hive are terrified of the Architects. And children are the best of them all. Blood sweet like honey...it’s always supposed to be the tastiest the younger the age. Misbehaved ones too. Sneaking treats, scoldings from parents, lying about schoolwork.” Seeing the change in expression in some of the kids’, she knew that that struck home as guilty.

_ Here we go. _

“I felt and heard someone behind me. But I saw nobody. It felt suffocating once I turned around. The whispered breathing noises I began to hear were louder and louder. I tried talking to my fireteam, but they had all said everything was quiet. No fallen spotted and no hive in their catacombs for kilometres.”

In between all of them, the fire suddenly went out, causing some of the kids to jump and look around in fright.

“Oh no.” Jadyn whispered. “I feel it again. Whispering.”

Now it was no mistake that she couldn’t hear it.

“I hear it too.” One girl whimpered. “Please...I’m scared.”

“I wanna go home.”

“Home won’t protect you.” She knelt down, throwing one of her flaming knives to reignite the wood. Again it provided enough light so the children could huddle around together. “If the Architect finds you, it always will.”

She stopped with a sharp gasp as something put the fire out again and was forced to her knees.

The whispers returned, growing louder. Jadyn felt the similar paralyzing fear she had gotten when she first saw Mask.

“Hello?” One of the kids called out. “Jadyn?”

Their uncertainty grew when she didn’t respond...and she couldn’t.

Suddenly their eyes were drawn to a flash of Solar Light behind her. She was on her knees, hands spread eagled out as if being a possessed sacrificial victim. Everything behind her was dark.

Then the Solar Light moved and the children realized that it was her mouth. A stream of it twisted and turned out, flowing up to another mouth that began to glow. A low guttural chuckle came from the figure that sent even more chills through the air.

“The sweet sweet nectar light of a guardian.” Mask laughed lowly, his voice sounding like raspy grinding sandpaper as the glowing embers reflected off his dark attire. “What fine prey.”

His head slowly turned to the group and the children screamed, seeing his bloodshot eyes and glowing veins that pulsed with Jadyn’s Solar Light. He released her from the locked hold as the last of her soul was fully extracted and she lifelessly collapsed to the ground, her body merely a husk devoid of any life or vitality.

“And children too. Even better than a guardian.”

That sold it.

The first took off running into the dark, heading straight for the streetlights that lined the walkways of the park. Others knocked over cups of Horror Story drink in their haste to escape. Their screams pierced the night as they all scattered, hoping the Architect himself wouldn’t be the one to come after them.

Jadyn stirred and slowly sat up as Solomon pulsed a refresh wave over her. Mask stood behind, trying to stay in character...but he was getting close to busting up.

“That was a little bit overkill.” She wryly said.

“Mask” reached up and removed his face covering, revealing Cassius Castonzo’s amused expression. “Blame Orpheus. He just had to get the voice straight off a serial killer show.”

“That’s what you asked me to do!” His Ghost protested as he flickered out. “Make something sound scary and convincing.”

“And now we’ve probably scarred kids for life.” Solomon sighed. “Don’t you think that it was a little...too extreme? Still, props to you Cass and Orpheus. You guys played your part well.”

“Too well.” Jadyn added.

“Oh relax. They’ll probably stop thinking about it a month from now.”

She glared at him. “Not. Helping.”

“It was good dammit! How am I supposed to pass up taking inspiration by a madman who’s cursed by an island deity, pumped up on steroids, black magic who feasts on organs and children all in a lustful quest for vengeance on a crooked system that wronged him?”

“That’s just twisted. Who would write that?”

“It’s out there somewhere!”

“Guys,” Orpheus noted that the screams had died down. “We should probably go and get the kids before they get hurt or lost. I’ve got locations of them all just in case they wandered too far.”

Both Jadyn and Cass nodded. “Good idea.”

She turned to him. “Cass...um. You...need to take the mask off.”

“Oh right. Whoops.”


	19. Ramen Eating Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm a huge fan of ramen. I've found my own taste to be refined for some of the more quality and crafted stuff over the insta-packs and cups you can get for dirt cheap. My own taste is for a rich pork tonkotsu, which is the base for the soup in the contest here. However instead of quantity of how much ramen could be eaten...I took a different approach.  
> This one was super fun to write. I've been in this situation before...albeit not competitively. My body would never forgive me if I did this.  
> Enjoy.

The stage was set. One table at the Spicy Ramen House in the Tower North. Two bowls, two contestants. One winner to finish.

Popular amongst guardians and non alike, the City-famous noodle house occupied part of a large shopping market just beside the Vanguard command center. It didn’t matter whether the climate was muggy warm or freezing cold; there were always throes of people to get tables and orders, no matter the time of day.

Even trying to go early had people lined up when it opened at ten in the morning from Monday to Saturday. Noon on Sundays.

_ Some people like to eat ramen at ten in the morning I suppose. _

After Jadyn had struck up her friendship with the Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6, he took her to the Spicy Ramen House on one chilly night after he was helping her hone her gunslinger discipline. He was more than happy to see she had become one herself, which made her easier to train and perfect her Solar Light abilities.

But today was different and Cayde did one thing people knew he was famous...or notorious for doing.

A dare.

* * *

Cayde found out that Jadyn definitely “wasn’t like the other girls” and didn’t back down from challenges often.

So he offered to take her on in the Demon’s Breath Bowl eating contest.

He had only done it once...with Andal, who introduced it to him as part of the Vanguard Dare.

The rules were simple. Two or more people would each be served the “forbidden” Demon’s Breath ramen and the first to finish it; noodles, broth, topping and all would have their hefty glimmer fee waived as well as a picture and shirt commemoration of their accomplishment. There was no time limit, but an option to back out...which would default the win to the other participant.

Jadyn liked spicy stuff. She didn’t go out of her way to eat something because it was so, but enjoyed the intense flavors at a higher tolerance than some of her peers.

Demon’s Breath was a slow cooked broth that had to be made upon request; nearly 15 hours. Infused with three incredibly hot chiles, including the Dragon’s Breath...a pepper discovered in the Golden Age with the highest recorded Scoville rating...exceeding two million units. The broth appeared golden orange with freshly made noodles every day. It was served with slices of chashu roasted pork, garlic, nori seaweed, mustard greens, pickled onions and an ajitsuke tamago. Prior to agreeing to the contest, all participants had to sign a waiver.

The part that had so many people back out was the drinking of the broth. Because it was so rich and concentrated...the more intense the heat and spiciness got. It was rumored that the owner of the Spicy Ramen House and creator of the bowl had never dared to take a sip.

* * *

Cayde was going down.

She entered the shop where she was greeted by cheers from onlookers, who had gathered to see the two participate. High fives were thrown, fists were bumped as she made her way to the table where Cayde was seated, looking at her with a smug look on his aqua metal face.

“So...hot stuff.” He gave her a knowing wink. “You ready to lose?”

“Hell no.” She returned the smirk and bumped fists with her mentor. “I’m not losing. Not today.”

That got a lot of cheers and jeers thrown. Jadyn spotted her fireteam...minus Storm of course rallying behind her.

_ Boss couldn’t even pause his paperwork for this? Live a little… _

The clapping grew as the hunters saw two employees carrying out a ceramic bowl each. Both wore protective gloves and goggles over their eyes and a facemask over their nose and mouth.

Jadyn tried not to pale as they set one each down in front of them. She could see it all, thin golden noodles sitting in the pool of thick broth that was a dull orange in color. She could see all the toppings arranged neatly, with a sheet of  _ nori _ sticking out the far side. For utensils, she was given a pair of chopsticks and a porcelain spoon.

“All right.” The employee stepped back and gestured to quiet the crowd. “I’ll go over the rules once again. You have as much time as you need to finish your bowl. First one to completely empty it, toppings, broth, noodles.”

Another one moved forward, putting down a bottle of milk in between them.

He continued speaking. “The first to take a drink of milk automatically loses.”

“Are you two ready?”

Cayde nodded. And so did Jadyn. She glared at the bowl in front of her.

“Then let’s begin! Five!”

“Four!” The crowd joined in.

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!” She locked eyes with her mentor.

Oh yeah, he was going down.

Cheers erupted again as Cayde and Jadyn both dove right into their bowls. Her fingers danced along the center, the chopsticks grabbing noodles.

She felt it immediately, both the spice and freshness of the dish.

_ Goddamn that’s hot! _

“What’s...the matter hot stuff?” Cayde was making a face as if he was trying to cope with the heat as well. “Too spicy for you?”

“In your...dreams.” She ate another mouthful, keeping her lips parted to help breathe in cool air to soothe her tongue.

Cayde said nothing, but he kept focused, continuing to eat.

A few minutes in and the crowd’s cheers had begun to die down. By now, she started a combination of eating spoonfuls of broth with the noodles, which helped to nullify the intensive heat. But the Demon’s Breath was right...it was only going to get more spicy the closer she got to the bowl’s bottom.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and her skin pricked from inside her clothes. Her cheeks were already warmed and it had spread to the rest of her body.

The cheering resumed when she stood up, shedding her jacket and revealing her tanktop, exposing her defined shoulders and arms. She knew that the coolness wouldn’t last long though.

* * *

Cayde was having trouble himself. He cursed under his breath when he realized he didn’t have many noodles left to help dilute the spicy flavor and had yet to go after the pork or the majority of the broth.

On the other side; Jadyn struggled, still trying to cope with the heat buildup. Her eyes darted to the bottle of milk in between them as it sat, tantalizing within an arm’s reach. The respite where she had to give up in order to attain.

_ Like it’s taunting me. They totally did this on purpose. _

“It’s not like me to do this all the time.” Cayde breathed, pausing for a second. “I’d rather just enjoy my ramen rather than try to outdo someone else.”

_ Me too. _

“You’re a good hunter Jadyn. I’m glad I found you.”

“Thanks Cayde.”

His smirk came back. “But I’m winning this.”

Then to her surprise and horror, he doubled his efforts, taking down the sprouts and pork easily before working on the tamago that remained. All that was left for him was the broth.

Jadyn had part of her tamago, so she quickly ate it, ignoring her tongue’s protests. Her nose had cleared long ago and as she breathed out, she could feel it burning the inside.

Cayde had decided to let his tongue cool before taking on the surmountable task of draining the soup. Jadyn had did it bit by bit as she ate, having less broth than him, but still had some noodles, pork and garlic left. She didn’t want to accidentally expect something solid whilst drinking.

The water was there too...but she knew better than to have that...it was bait and would only make the fiery pain in her mouth even worse than it was now.

The Hunter Vanguard raised the bowl to his mouth and began to tilt it. She heard the crowd shout, encouraging him further.

And she didn’t want to be left behind. Worse, her stomach began to feel full.

“Come on Jadyn!”

“You can do it!” She heard Ailsa say behind her seat. Looking back, the other four guardians were clapping vigorously, all in dire support for their teammate. Cayde’s name echoed around the onlookers, who were intent on seeing him win.

_ You’re not winning! _

She resumed her attack, the last of the pork and noodles were eaten and the garlic stubbornly ended up being chased around the bowl before she finally got frustrated enough to spoon it in. Cayde had stopped to catch his breath and he slumped back, panting.

_ Now is my chance! _

Jadyn’s glare was fierce as she attacked the broth, tilting her bowl back to her lips and allowing it to trickle though. The heat was just as bad.

_ Slow and steady wins. _ If she were to gulp, it might make her end up coughing and feeling even worse than before. Her cheeks and lips burned from the rich spice and she narrowed her eyes as they began to water. It dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt, staining it a dark orange.

“Jadyn!”

“Jadyn!”

“JADYN!”

_ Come on! _

It felt like forever and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cayde go wide-eyed, practically scooping the bowl up with his hands to drink the rest of his broth.

Sure enough, the spice got worse and worse the closer to the end she got. Tears now fell down the hunter’s cheeks. She had to stop.

But she was so close. Jadyn could feel her team egging her on, pushing her to persevere. She had no idea how close Cayde was, but didn’t want to find out.

_ SHIIIIIIIIIIT! _

The final bits were among the worst. A full on inferno that was ready to explode and burn her entire mouth, esophagus and face off. The tears begun to cloud her vision as she looked up to see Cayde abruptly stop, reaching over to desperately open the cap to the milk bottle and practically chug it down. He stopped, panting as if running a full marathon before his head hit the top of the table and he tapped it with his hand to signal his surrender.

To Jadyn’s surprise, she had actually finished the entire bowl just as Cayde had backed out when he had a few spoonfuls left. Everyone around them went wild with the rest of Razoredge practically swarming her. She smiled as best she could, still feeling burning tears streak down her face as Etalan handed her another bottle of milk. She opened the cap and practically sighed with relief as the soothing liquid sluiced away, erasing the heated pain.

“Haha.” Cayde’s laugh was filled with mirth and a little bit of sadness. She didn’t know whether it was from the heat or the embarrassment that he had lost to his pupil. “You got me...fair and square.”

“I did it.” She breathed. “Holy crap. Traveler...that...was amazing.”

“Heh, you were amazing hot stuff.” Cayde reached over, holding out his milk bottle “Good game I guess.”

She smiled, half aware of the employee coming out with a camera and honorary shirt to commemorate her accomplishment.

“Yeah.” Jadyn knew she was going to pay for eating something spicy like this later...but for now she was going to enjoy her victory as the only person to out-eat the notorious Cayde-6 in ramen noodles. Their bottles tapped together with a clink. “Good game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference; the Dragon's Breath is supposedly the second hottest chili pepper in the world that has been cultivated and bred so far. Number 1 is known as Pepper X however both these are not officially sconfirmed on the Scoville Scale as hotter. The current hottest that's recognized is known as the Carolina Reaper.  
> Smaller peppers are usually hotter and seeds are more spicy than the flesh.
> 
> Carolina Reaper has roughly 1.5 million units on the Scoville Scale  
> Dragon's Breath has roughly 2.4 million units on the Scoville Scale  
> Pepper X has roughly 3.1 million units on the Scoville Scale  
> By comparison; a jalapeno is roughly 3500 to 7500 on the Scoville Scale


	20. A Fallen Comrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one wasn't supposed to be long. But it is. It's worth it I promise.  
> Enjoy.

“You know, I’ve fought on every battlefield in the system.” Deputy Commander Sloane said quietly. Jadyn stood across from her listening intently. “Mars, Venus, Twilight Gap.” Her gaze drifted up to a gyre in Saturn’s rings that hung above their location on Titan. “The Hive Dreadnaught. You name it.”

Sloane shook her head. “I’ve never held a front so determined to fall...literally to the bottom of the ocean.”

“Who would’ve guessed.” Jadyn wryly said and caused the two women to share a chuckle. It was true though; the old arcologies on Titan were home to millions of people during the Golden Age, now all derelict, abandoned and home to colonies of infesting hive.

“We’ve tracked a crew of fallen to an auxiliary control center. They hit the wrong switch in there and we’ll have water in our boots by morning.”

“And we didn’t pack our swimsuits.”

Sloane nodded, her face was unsmiling but she seemed to appreciate the good spirits in a rather dour and depressing place. “Go remind them who owns this rig. Dismissed.”

* * *

“Well maybe that black one with the gold ring in between the cups to hold them together would be nice. It was for a pretty good price I saw online. Might be something to go and take when Ailsa drags me back to the lake.”

“Okay sure.” Solomon said hesitantly. “But...wait. I’ve told you this already. You look fantastic regardless of what you wear.”

Jadyn shook her head, slowly moving through the windy halls of another section at Siren’s Watch. “This is going to sound strange, but that being said by a stranger who’s never seen me before has more value than you.”

“What?”

“It’s true.” The gunfights started again as she kept to the far wall, picking off dregs with her scout rifle and lobbing a swarm grenade that killed the ranking vandal. “You know me. You’ve known me for a long time...ugh it’s complicated?”

_How do I tell Solomon this without hurting him?_

“Jadyn.” Solomon said. “You know that boys will only look at the covered parts of girl’s swimsuits right? I mean...people consider you to be very attractive...so they might...undress...you...with their eyes.”

_I know. It's kind of creepy. You know what, let’s move on._

The fallen were gracious enough to interrupt the awkwardness between the two. Jadyn drew her sidearm, coming to a control center overlooking a dark room with several consoles and parts of hive growth on the walls and ceiling like an invasive fungus.

“There’s the captain.” Solomon pointed him out in the center. Jadyn recognized his pelt and distinctive mask. His back was turned to her as all four of his hands were hitting buttons in a methodical manner.

She was ready, a grenade in hand, moving to the open entrance.

However it seemed that one of the vandals had heard her and screeched loudly, alerting the others inside the room before her to the guardian’s presence.

Before she could throw the grenade, the captain hit another button and the entrance slammed closed with a metallic clang. The indicator lights flashed red, showing they were locked.

“Hey!” Jadyn cried, whirling around to the glass to face the captain. He stomped the ground, growling in a speech pattern she couldn’t translate. Neither of them understood eliksni.

“How did he?” Solomon was just as dumbfounded. “That’s not fair!”

Jadyn said nothing, drawing her rifle and shooting the glass. The rounds splintered on its smooth surface, leaving not as much as a scratch.

_Dammit it’s bulletproof._

The captain growled at her from the other side of the glass before he motioned to the two vandals and they exited to a door on her right.

Jadyn growled and slammed her fists on the glass, doing nothing but merely rattling it.

“I found a local override.”

Jadyn was still fuming at letting the captain get away when she got to the center. Solomon scanned as the walls rumbled, causing hive thralls to rush at them from the cracks in the walls.

“Looks like they wanted data. Not systems control.”

_Huh._

* * *

Long story short, Jadyn had retrieved a copy of the data that the fallen captain had stolen and handed it over to Sloane and Amanda Holliday for analysis.

Turns out that it was pertaining to an untouched methane reactor somewhere on the New Pacific Arcology. Sloane had pointed out that they would need additional power as more systems were brought online as Titan was becoming more and more of a functioning outpost for the Vanguard.

And this time it took her into the Solarium, the entrance to the New Pacific Arcology that was a sudden battleground as the fallen crew she was tracking ended up disturbing the hive. She skirted around the edge, avoiding most of the conflict even as they brought in a walker to do battle with a pair of angry ogres.

She moved deeper inside the buildings, finding that she kept running into servitors that erected energy barriers to block off entrances she needed to go through. It buzzed loudly, spinning its front and shooting void blasts at her while projecting an ether shield to the dregs and vandals fighting alongside it.

“Have you noticed that these fallen are fighting and using strategy differently than most others?” Solomon asked as Jadyn continued blasting her way though. She summoned her golden gun, putting two flaming rounds into the servitor’s eye. The wall flickered and went out.

“I’m kind of busy shooting up the fallen and hive to pay close attention.” Jadyn muttered sardonically. “Care to elaborate?”

“These fallen are smart…almost a grade above the rest of the ones we’ve fought in the past. Like...House of Wolves or Kings smart.”

 _Those were the “smart” houses._ Jadyn thought to herself as she hurried through, fighting off more crews of dregs and vandals. Before desperation caused them to all merge into a large singular house, the late House of Wolves and Kings were the strategic shrewd planners and manipulators. Fighting them meant she would have to outsmart their cunning.

Jadyn jumped down into a dark pit where her HUD’s waypoint was lighting up. She was in a dark hallway with a few lit panels and ramps.

“Huh.” Solomon was looking around too. “Golden Age safety checkpoints. Still functional too.”

Sure enough there was a similar barrier to the ones the servitors had erected to block her off, but this time they were controlled by the local network.

“Hey! Look who it is! That captain! And it looks like he’s stuck!” As she looked past the ravenous thrall on the other end trying to claw at her, she spotted him...trapped inside another barrier down the room.

“Don’t let him distract you.” Zavala reminded her. “Wake up that reactor!”

Solomon quickly disabled the barrier in front of her, allowing the thrall to angrily run at her, including the ones that were trying to swat at the fallen who actually did the smart thing in locking themselves away from the angry horde. They were all swinging their bony claws around. She met them halfway, cutting some of them down with her rifle and slashing at the survivors with her knife. They all died screaming, dissolving into black ashes.

“Oh well.” Jadyn blew him a kiss and gave a curtsy as she sauntered by. “Sucks to suck.”

Solomon laughed. “Tell me about it. Now let’s get the controls to the door for the reactor open.”

She found the panel, hitting a button.

Then to her dismay, another barrier activated around her. Trapping her inside.

Even worse, one enclosing the captain and the two vandals had dropped, allowing them to walk free...into the door towards the reactor.

“I...uh...I didn’t mean to free the captain.” Solomon said sheepishly.

_What?! No!_

“Let me out!” She screamed, banging her fists on the side of the shield. There was no telling if anyone could hear her. Embarrassment flushed in her cheeks as the fallen were more than happy to leave, abandoning her.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Jadyn spat at the captain, who stopped and looked at her. She couldn’t see the expression behind the mask he wore, but wouldn’t put it past the alien to give her a sneer. The tables had turned, she killed all the enemy hive and inadvertently locked herself into a corner, letting him and his lackeys walk free.

The captain stared even more, which only served to further irritate her. It crossed over to the edge of the barrier, leering down as she furiously pounded the side again in a futile attempt to free herself.

_I’m really glad Marcus isn’t here to see this. Or Storm for that matter, lecturing me on how to have more tact or some other bullshit. Marcus would yell at me for being stupid. He’s probably right, but there’s no way in hell I’m gonna give him that satisfaction._

“You’re dead! Imma get you once I get outta here!”

Finally it tore its gaze away from her and joined the two vandals in the entrance _she_ was supposed to be going through. He stopped at the entrance, turning to look at her again before drumming his fingers on the console yet again.

She heard Solomon sigh. “I guess what goes around comes around.”

“Shut up Solomon. That’s not helping.”

Her ghost made a whimpering sound as she folded her arms and plopped her pouting self on the floor.

Then the barrier dropped. She was up on her feet in an instant, turning to her left and bolting for the door.

But the captain was ready. It didn’t fire a shot. It didn’t need to. The doors slammed closed, earning her even more waves of frustration.

“Goddammit! Motherfucker!” Jadyn’s fury went up another notch as she spouted more profanities that would’ve embarrassed an entire kitchen staff. “Why can I beat this goddamn captain?!”

“Easy guardian Amaris.” Zavala was unmoved by her anger. “We’ve gotten what we came for.”

“Yes.” Sloane added. “I can see the reactor on heat scans bright and clear. Well done guardian. Now all we have to do is get to it before the fallen. Easy right?”

“Easy,” Jadyn muttered to herself out of the earshot of her superiors. “I’m gonna kill that fucking captain and get the last laugh.”

* * *

_Well it’s a damn good thing that Storm isn’t here with me on this. Otherwise I’d be lectured on patience and how I need to be better on my decision making. I’m fine very much thank you. I’m Jadyn Amaris. Slayer of Oryx, Atheon, Aksis. We may have no light, but that doesn’t mean I’m any worse now!_

“And it’s probably good Marcus isn’t here to see this either.” Solomon said. “You’ll never hear the end of it.”

She wondered if he had made it out of the Tower or wherever he was at. As maddening as he made her, she would be quite relieved at his survival. As of yet, he was the only one of Razoredge that hasn’t checked in yet.

“Marcus can go suck one.” She scoffed, downplaying her concerns. “Like this fallen captain.”

“He’s been one step ahead of us this whole time.” Zavala noted.

Jadyn ran down the Solarium until she reached a long hallway, her eyes set on the same masked figure that had been angering her from the beginning.

“Gotcha.”

She reached to her Light, summoning a fiery pistol and leveled it at the captain.

Strangely, it didn’t seem to react, move or shoot back, even when she was intent on incinerating it with shots from her golden gun.

Her finger tightened on the trigger.

Right at the same time one of the vandals at its side shot her in the chest with a wire rifle. With a scream, it had thrown off her aim, going up into the rafters above and causing an explosion and debris to fall down. The captain teleported out just in time to avoid being crushed by falling masonry.

“Dammit again!” She slammed her arms on the ground in frustration. “I had him! I HAD HIM!”

There was no time to be in hot pursuit, as more vandals and a pair of cloaked marauders with shock blades dropped down to confront her. Another servitor too, blocking off the entrance he had just walked through.

“Again? He’s really getting on my nerves here.”

* * *

Jadyn still had to give a little bit of credit. The captain was deploying all of its forces to slow her down, hiding explosive shanks to lunge out of the ceiling from above to try and surprise her. More servitors to put up walls. She was getting tired of being stonewalled all the time, but it was still impressive to say the least. This wasn’t any ordinary captain.

And then she ran into an even larger servitor occupying a large room on a basement floor. It made its metallic gurgling sound before spinning its front section and launching void bolts at her. She dodged to the side, drawing her rocket launcher and sending a missile straight into its eye. While it didn’t destroy it, the machine made more noises as if it were angrier.

“Sloane...why would the fallen want the reactor?” Solomon asked.

The titan commander was on in a moment. “For ether production probably. They’d hook up a large servitor to it and then double...maybe triple the output.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

Jadyn heard it again, seeing it teleport just a short distance in an attempt to strike her from behind. She loaded another rocket into the Mos Epoch, firing it again straight into the central eye orb of the sentient machine. This one ripped into its innards, causing it to explode and gyrate apart in a screech of torn metal that flew everywhere. Slivers and bits flicked across her armor.

“Shanks!”

Jadyn spun around to see another group of the explosive drones dropping from a hole in the ceiling. No doubt one of the captain’s traps. One made the mistake of detonating prematurely and she had enough time to slide safely out of the blast as it caught all the others.

“I can’t believe that captain is still ahead of us.” Solomon groveled. “He’s much more clever than most others we’ve met. Well I do say “met” but you know what I mean.”

“Right.” As she sprinted down the hallway the fallen had come out of, she found herself with the captain again. This time it wasn’t alone.

The two vandals that had accompanied it laid lifeless at the bottom of where the waypoint showed the reactor. Blades flashed as she looked up to see the captain engaged in a heated sword duel with a massive hive knight.

“Remind me, do we like the fallen...or the hive better.”

_I prefer neither._

Jadyn kept her focus on the captain, who was too busy with the knight to notice her. She had her weapons, grenades and throwing knife...she could easily take him down without a sweat.

But she noticed part of the mask was slashed open, white ghostly ether leaking out. Scars ran along his armor, the same length and sharpness as the knight’s sword. As much as she was angry with it.

The knight seemed to be having the advantage, in both size and strength. The captain teleported to the side, slashing at its torso with its shock blades while leaning back to narrowly avoid a decapitating blow from the cleaver.

And she’d rather kill hive than fallen.

Jadyn lunged in, striking the knight’s knee joints with her knife before swinging her leg high in her signature hook kick to catch the large hive in the shoulder. The blow barely fazed the creature, glancing harmlessly off the muscled chitinous shell. She saw its arm slam into her chest and she tumbled back, using the momentum to roll onto her feet and draw her sidearm.

She couldn’t get a target, not without hitting the captain. And she couldn’t believe she was trying _not_ to hit the fallen.

The captain had stabbed the knight in the abdomen with both shock blades, but only managed to pull one out. This hive was taking more than usual punishment.

Jadyn rolled up, throwing her entire weight at it just as it stepped down. Carried by its own weight, the two of them stumbled to the edge, where she swung her foot around with another hook kick, this one hitting the creature in its chitin helmet with enough force to send it flipping over and down into the abyss with a growl of agony.

Jadyn was about to give it a two finger salute when its arm lashed out, grabbing the end of her cloak and abruptly pulling her over the railing as well.

“Shit!”

“Jadyn!” Solomon cried.

She was fast enough to grab the lower rung before she was lost in the depths. Moments later, an arm reached over, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up back onto the platform with inhuman strength.

It was the captain.

Jadyn’s hand went to her sidearm.

“Wait!” Solomon said.

The captain did nothing at first, but then he crossed his blades, one pointed directly up and the other perpendicular.

“That sign.” Her ghost said, almost in awe. “It’s...one...of respect...of thanks.”

“What?” Her mind was still reeling over the fact that an alien...one that was her enemy nonetheless had saved her from certain doom.

It broadly showed its chest, going in its guttural tongue about something before its head bowed forward almost in a formal nod.

And then it vanished.

Jadyn paused, glancing around as if suspecting it to be a trick. But there was nothing, no traps, no approaching fallen or hive, just silence and the steady ambient hum of machinery.

“I think that captain just gave us the reactor.” Solomon said quietly.

“Why? Why trap us, slow us down...even try to fight us...only to give up the thing we’re both going after?”

“Well technically, the captain never tried to attack you.”

Jadyn made to contradict him, but stopped short. Her ghost was right. It never did, all the fallen she had fought since going on this task was against his lackeys.

 _But why make your men do the fighting?_ Her experience was that most captains and barons relished in the opportunity to lead charges against guardians.

“You think you understand the fallen and then,”

“I dunno.” Jadyn pulled the handle on the side of the reactor, allowing the core to slide out effortlessly. It was rather heavy, so Solomon stored it in his databanks.

“Sloane. You’ll never guess or believe what just happened.”

“What? You killed a fallen captain and found the methane reactor?”

“No.” Solomon’s voice was surprised, a complete opposite of her rather bored and suscept tone. “We didn’t kill him. He just let us have it. Looked at us and left. And even more surprising, Jadyn was in danger after we killed some hive...and he saved her. Pulled her back up on the platform.”

“Fascinating.” Zavala’s baritone voice came onto the channel. “This is an excellent reminder that the universe is a complicated place. That perhaps there are more things in the heavens that can be dreamt of in our philosophy. At any rate, bring in your prize guardian.”

Jadyn signaled her affirmative and began to move out.

“Who was that captain?” Solomon wondered out loud. “And why? That might have been the strangest encounter I’ve had with any fallen yet.”

She had to agree.

* * *

Jadyn spun in the air, spreading her hands and unleashing a hailstorm of flaming knives. The large fallen baron who occupied the abandoned Tower hangar let out a final agonized scream as his rebreather exploded in a flash of ether.

“That’s the last of them.” Solomon breathed a sigh of relief.

“All clear!” Etalan Cyor gave her the thumbs up from his spot on a catwalk, sighting targets through the scope of his sniper rifle.

“Clear!” Cassius Castonzo repeated.

“Our rendezvous should be here shortly.” Solomon said. “And we stopped the fallen in their tracks.”

A flash of light caught their eye and they turned to see a tall fallen captain emerge and glance around before his gaze centered on them.

Both Cass and Etalan trained their weapons on him.

But Jadyn recognized him and she held up her hand, causing both warlocks to lower their aim.

“You...you’re the...one that I met on Titan.” She breathed. “What’s going on?”

At that moment, they heard the rumble of a skiff’s engines as the elongated ship descended into view from above. What puzzled her even more was when the hatch on the side opened and a hunter peered out, a human male with blue eyes and slicked brown hair.

“Nice job Mithrax!” He called out. “Those Devils felt that!”

“Mithrax” let out a growl and saluted them with his blades before transmatting himself onboard.

“And thanks for your help too guys!”

“Um...you’re welcome?” Jadyn said, not really sure how to respond.

“Well...we’re off. Need a lift?”

* * *

She was a little bit shocked to see the same captain she met on Titan a year and a half ago, strolling around with a handful of other dregs and vandals, dressed in light modern armor atypical of the scavenging scoundrels. Their cloaks and cloth marks were a light rose gold color.

Even more surprising was the captain exchanging fist bumps and high fives with the hunter and the awoken female warlock who was close to the skiff’s cockpit. The crew were just as casual with the guardians as well.

Etalan looked around, just as uncomfortable as Cass next to him.“Someone want to fill us in on what’s going on?”

Jadyn sighed, noticing Mithrax was staring at her. When she met his gaze, he bowed his head before crossing his blades again...in another show of respect.

“Thank you.” _Funny how I tried to kill you...and now we’re helping each other. Strange times._

“We should be thanking you.” The male hunter bowed. “Jadyn Amaris. The hero of the Red War graces us with her presence. Mithrax talked about you all the time when we met him.”

“Mithrax?”

“Yeah.” The warlock joined in, leaning over from her seat by the cockpit. “We’ve been a fireteam for almost a year now. And he’s been a big help in trying to establish peace between the open-minded fallen and us. We’d love to know how you two originally met.”

Jadyn stifled a laugh.

“Well it’s a long story.”

“Hey, we’ve got time. How about we all go grab a bite to eat at that sandwich shop in the Tower Bazaar? Mithrax actually likes that one called a cheese-steak. Surprisingly good combo. It’ll be our treat.”


	21. Boss Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a hard time coming up with this one. Was working extra hours at work all day, so I didn't have time to come up with anything really worthwhile. I hope everyone likes it nonetheless.  
> Enjoy.

Osiris hovered over the ruins of the Infinite Forest, glancing down at the charred husk of what remained of Panoptes.

“Wow.” Sagira floated by him and glared down at the corpse. “Serves you right for stealing me away.”

“You know I would have come for you.” He said quietly.

“And risk collapsing over ten thousand simulations where it could leave you trapped forever? Not a chance.”

Sagira looked over when her guardian said nothing and shrunk back in nervousness when he turned his piercing gaze to her.

“Sorry. I know...I miss him too.”

“Him and Geppetto. I was hoping that now the dark future was avoided that Saint would somehow be found and maybe I could predict a future where he wouldn’t be trapped in an eternity fighting vex until a Mind drained his light.”

“There’s still time. And hope.”

“Maybe.” Osiris floated gently up to the destroyed head of Panoptes before igniting his Daybreak sword and plunging it into its eye housing. The corpse shuddered from the heat as he twisted it, exposing the core on the inside as radiolaria spilled out onto the floor.

“Eww, gross.” Sagira dryly said. “Brain milk.”

“I may not have been able to walk across simulations to find Saint...or see what’s coming.” Osiris spotted what he was looking for; yanking out part of Panoptes’ brain. He shook it of excess radiolaria and had Sagira transmat it in her storage databank. “But now we have a future again.”

“Is it that guardian you helped in the Forest take this guy down?” She asked him excitedly. “It’s Jadyn isn’t it?”

The warlock allowed himself a small smile. “Saint had always said that he envisioned a herald guardian to one day arrive and prophetically save us all. Nobody else listened to me when I said the disturbing facts of the vex converging on Mercury from different times and collectives. Yet...she...arrived and fearlessly slew Panoptes.”

“With your help.” Sagira reminded him.

“Perhaps. I just pointed the way. It was a thing of beauty when that shot from her golden gun burned that monster to a crisp and destroyed him forever.”

“And let’s not forget she single-handedly stood up to Dominus Ghaul, who tried to use the Traveler’s power against her.” She floated down to look at him eye level, her unique delta pointed shell contracting to show her excitement. “Will you let me go on another field trip with her?”

“I heard her own ghost didn’t take kindly to you shutting him out of his own shell.”

The battle had exhausted many of Osiris’ reflections as they tried to contain the Axis Mind and ruler of the Infinite Forest. He had thwarted its many attempts to delete her from existence as she cleared the minions it had summoned to fight on its behalf. A nearby fallen simulation had a surplus of arc charges that it overlooked in him bringing over, something that it stunned vex. She slammed them home and he whisked her to the top to a vantage point. A few golden gun shots into its stunned eye killed the Mind for good.

“As the creator of the Infinite Forest, there are endless possibilities.” Osiris stood up to leave. “And maybe Jadyn can make what is impossible, possible.”

“What are you thinking?”

“It’s time we search for an old friend. By using time itself and to walk the corridors.”

“So?”

Osiris smiled. “So we’ll need to build a sundial.”


	22. Hive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt. Little different than what I normally do, but I hope everyone likes it.  
> Enjoy.

**Official Vanguard Hive Ops Protocol Amendments**

* * *

**Amendment 2.0.7**

Effective immediately; all recent hive sightings encountered in the wake of the Red War have possessed a stronger unity and deeper entrenchment in their nests and breeding grounds inside the ruins of the New Pacific Arcology on Titan. After reestablishing power and setting up a functional base, a patrol routine will be set up to the connecting areas to help contain the spread. Intel appears to be of the same as of previous Hive broods encountered. However they appear to all be unified into one sect rather than the multiple that served Oryx. It is unclear if this particular infestation is a result of the aftermath of the Battle of Saturn.

Guardians assigned to remain on Titan will need to adjust in fighting hive around the clock for increased security and stability to the staff and civilians seeking shelter. Our survival is just as paramount. Do not pursue retreating hive and report all incursions to Deputy Commander Sloane regardless of their insignificance. If the situation demands it; strike teams will be mobilized specifically to deal with the looming threat.

* * *

**Amendment 4.2.8**

Effective immediately, all guardians and physical participants in counter-hive operations must undergo a full decontamination to erase residual biomass and shell remnants. Hive innards are capable of rendering entire stocks of food as inedible. With seasonal diseases and a limited supply of clean running water, we all need to do our part in keeping things sanitized and running smoothly as possible. Guardians undergoing counter-hive operations should plan around this, using weapons and armor specifically designated until the capacity has been sufficient where appropriate gear can be rotated to conduct normal operations. Weapons causing disintegration such as fusion rifles, explosive weapons and dragonfly rounds are highly advised and recommended.

* * *

**Amendment 5.5.1**

All Ghosts partaking in counter-hive operations with guardians must log all signs of recent hive activity. Details are extremely necessary and encouraged. Hive rituals are complex in nature and rarely beneficial for our post on Titan. All Ghosts and guardians on counter-hive ops must initiate check in with Tactical Command around their designated check-in times. Due to the loss of light and resources stretched thin, we cannot risk losing more lightless guardians. Refer to Amendment 2.0.7 of the Vanguard Hive Ops Protocol if any suspicious hive activity is detected. Do not pursue or investigate without consultation and approval with Tactical Command. Sloane and her staff will determine if further action will be necessitated.

* * *

**Amendment 7.3**

Any and all hive residual shells and visible spores must be removed and burned to avoid further contamination. Frames at the outpost’s sterilization will be stationed to collect and properly dispose of any latching hive chitin that can potentially snag onto guardian armor and clothing. While it is understandable that we are fighting in far colder conditions than normal, we cannot risk compromising the safety and security of our fellow guardians and refugees that need our protection.

* * *

**Amendment 10.0.9**

This repeals the modifications of Amendment 10.0.8 due to the loss and inaccessibility to contact Eris Morn...the Vanguard’s resident hive expert.

Any further inquiries or concerns should be directed to Commander Zavala or Deputy Commander Sloane to be addressed.

Be brave.

Z


	23. Favorite NPC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my favorite NPC. You can probably already guess who it is. Enjoy.

“Well well well.” Jadyn smiled but rolled her eyes at the low smooth voice of the man standing inside his garage as he laid eyes on her. “It’s the Chosen One and her Ghost! Hehe, how’s the life treatin’ ya hot stuff?”

“Hello Drifter.” She tried her best to brush off his harmless flirtation. “It’s going good I suppose.”

The Drifter was a new face to the Tower recently, a smooth talking man who appeared to be of East Asian descent who ran a rather questionable activity called Gambit.

Gambit was the new craze of the Tower now for guardians. Two teams of four guardians would drop into identical arenas, kill enemies to drop motes. Collect the motes to earn points and fill the bank as well as sending taken blockers to shut down the enemy team.

Then from time to time, a member of a team could enter the portal to disrupt the other team’s progress. Their time to invade was brief, so they had to make the most of it.

Once the bank was full, a large taken primeval would be summoned. The team that got to this stage and killed it first would win the game.

Obviously, the Vanguard wasn’t too happy with guardians fringing on the edge of its regulations and partaking in the shady activity, but Commander Zavala had already stated that while the methods were indeed questionable, the Drifter had done nothing to compromise the City yet.

That’s when the Gambit addiction hit like a tidal wave.

Jadyn knew they were playing with fire, but she couldn’t help but enjoy the thrill and rushes it gave her when she raced alongside three other guardians, competing against another four...and then hopping to the other side to rain fire down on the unlucky souls. Going at it felt even better than the dull, evenly paced Crucible. Somehow, the Drifter was creating his own line of weapons...or procuring them from somewhere and guardians all over were raving about their reliability and effectiveness in every part of their deployment.

“Haha!” He laughed and spread his arms out. “Well I just got hit up with the newest bounties and jobs! Come and take a look.”

Jadyn bounded over, causing the man to cross his arms and give her a knowing smirk.

“I know that look hot stuff.” He chuckled again. “Go ahead and spill for ol’ Drifter. I’m gonna guess you’ve found someone lucky enough to get ya.”

The light flush that crept up her cheeks.

“I knew it! Someone lucky has captured the heart of the big bad heroine of the Red War. I love it. So who’s the lucky guy?”

“Who said it was a guy?” Jadyn shot him a smile that showed she was more than capable of playing his game.

“That’s a fair point. You do you hot stuff.” Drifter gave her a sultry wink. “So...did you finally get that max infamy?”

“You bet.” Jadyn flashed her Gambit card, a small verdant disk that was identical in size and shape to one of the Drifter’s jade coins he always seemed to keep an infinite supply of. Each guardian who wanted to compete in gambit had their own, which held track of their bounties, statistics and infamy, a tracker that was strikingly similar to Shaxx’s valor and glory rankings in the Crucible.

“Well how about that!” He gave her another toothy smile. “You’ve completed the requirements for one of my best bad boys. Did you know how good SUROS stuff can be modified? A little tweak to the BCG and you’re rockin’ a spitfire of brass and crackling arc energy.”

“Uh huh.”

“And because you’re well on your way to bein’ one of my best Dredgens out there...I got a little somethin’ for ya.”

Drifter lifted a familiar looking dual barrel machine gun out of a chest from his hoard in the garage. He set it down on the table between them.

“Well. What do ya think?”

Jadyn examined it, noticing the snake design etched on the upper receiver of the gun. It had a dual drug magazine on the bottom, feeding a belt of rounds up through the left side of the chamber.

“Wow. Rare to see them nowadays.” Which was true. SUROS had reduced production of its machine gun products in favor of more customizable rifle platforms. Her source of that info was the source of the Drifter’s earlier inquiry.

“Now don’t you go telling them you got a big bad machine gun to tote around all the time.” Drifter’s voice grew low. “I don’t have many of ‘em in stock.”

“Perhaps I’ll go and test it out.” Jadyn let Solomon transmat it into her inventory. _Maybe in Trostland where there are frequent fallen patrols._ “I...I have to go. I’ll see you around Drifter.”

“What, no time to hang out with your pal?” He mocked hurt but smiled at her. “I get it. Your Vanguard needs ya. Probably why they’ll ask you to spy on me.”

Jadyn’s eyes went wide and she stared at the man, completely off guard.

He held up his hands and smiled yet again. “Hey easy there hot stuff. I know I’m probably not the most trustworthy guy in their eyes, but I’m here for a reason. Your Vanguard doesn’t like the reason. So do what you will...but just remember who you can rely on when the chips fall.”

Drifter pulled out a crude looking rifle from his inventory. “I call this bad boy the Arbalest. Me and that loudmouth guy with one horn got into it the other day about bullets and stuff. Maybe one day when my boys can get this into mass production, it’ll come to your use. Ammo doesn’t get better than just pure metal slugs.”

Jadyn was amazed at it, despite the simplistic design. “Woah.”

“But you got my back...I’ll have yours hot stuff. Trust.”

He gestured, leaning over and giving her holstered hand cannon a rough pat. The weapon in question had been her first reward from the Gambit handler when Cass had dragged her into her very first match. The thing that started it all...and was escalated trying to cope with Cayde’s passing.

“Ooh.” Drifter’s wolfish grin came back as he glanced at her thigh again. “Solid. I like that.”


	24. City Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of trouble on what I wanted to do, so I ended up with this one. I hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless.

“ _ Have you been down to the City lately? It’ll be good for ya. See what you’re fighting for.” _

That’s what Amanda Holliday had said to Jadyn, which ended up with her casually strolling through the streets. She had wandered even further from the sprawl closer to the wall and into the downtown area where the skyscrapers continued to climb up as if yearning to touch the Traveler.

It lay above them, fragments drifting in an orbit around its cracked structure. Seeing it from below made her feel so small.

The weather was a bit nippy, blowing a slight breeze in otherwise chilly conditions. People wore heavy coats, hats, knit scarves. Jadyn had stowed her armor away for her dark brown double breasted trench coat and a black beanie that tucked in her dark reddish hair.

Yet no matter how much she tried to dress as a civilian or how much Solomon hid himself...people seemed to always pick her out as a guardian.

The fact she was the pivotal figure of it all yet again didn’t help matters. Everyone knew her name, face and all thanks to her efforts in being the one to face down Dominus Ghaul aboard his command ship.

Jadyn didn’t exactly like being shoved into the spotlight on a pedestal, but the Vanguard begrudgingly obliged, knowing that interviewing the heroine herself would do wonders in boosting morale. Reintegration was hard and being done slowly. Things could have been far worse if the Red Legion had attacked three months later.

Yet people were incredibly friendly. Some of them shied away or didn’t speak to her at all, but many of them of all kinds, humans, awoken or Exos...men, women and children alike. They struck up conversations with her, asked for pictures, even an autograph.

Like she was some sort of celebrity.

_ But I was just doing my job. A guardian of humanity. I get that everyone loves me for my achievements and driving the Red Legion out, but nobody knows what I went through when I lost my light. My way. Everyone keeps talking about how I never retreated, never surrendered. _

_ But I did. _

_ I felt the worst kind of humiliation and shame when I limped out from the City walls. The fact I was surrounded by the dead and dying, guardians and civilians alike. The sight of Cabal warships burning down the Tower and the walls before swarming the Traveler. And I could do nothing to stop them. _

_ I know it was a time of suffering. But we're strong people. We're not going to be knocked down like that again. _

_ Now we’ve reclaimed the City. Everything looks like it’s going to run back to normal. _

“Is there something on your mind guardian?” Solomon asked quietly.

“Wha? No. Ok okay, I’m fine.” She blurted out.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” He said. “And you forget I know you. Probably better than you know yourself.”

_ That is true. _

Jadyn took a deep breath and a panorama of the streets around her. Families walked along the sidewalks as cars zipped by on the street. A musician played an upbeat tune using an elongated brass instrument. People smiled as they walked by him, occasionally dropping bits of glimmer into a bucket at his feet.

Her eyes fell on a particular young couple coming from the other direction; a male awoken and female human, early...maybe mid-twenties. They carried City bubble milk tea from one of the chain restaurants and were talking vividly amongst one another.

They looked happy. And she was happy too. But she couldn’t help but feel alienated...because she couldn’t have that normal life or companionship.

_ Maybe one day. _

The couple waved at her.

“Hello guardian!” The awoken waved and gave her a cheerful smile. “Thank you for doing your part in keeping us safe!”

“I’m just amazed.” Jaydn noted. “Amazed at how people can return to regular life so quickly. Just months ago, we were fighting for our lives and our home.”

“Yes, but not everything has fully healed. It is going to take years until it’s finally back on track.” Solomon said. And he was right. The signs of the Red War were still there. Buildings were partially destroyed or completely leveled. Several civilian areas had been bulldozed away for Cabal structures. The Vanguard’s team of explosives experts were still tirelessly busy, always finding leftover Legion unexplored ordinance.

Yet life still went on. The downtown area was already thriving again, residents returning to their homes and businesses began to resume their operations. It was truly a remarkable sight.

“Like you, I admire the resilience of the people that live here.” Solomon noted. “I know that others like in the Reef think that it’s all reactionaries and rich cowards...but we’ve proven that we’re stronger than they give us credit for.”

“Yeah.” Jadyn nodded. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was just another woman. Just Jadyn Amaris. Not Guardian.”

Solomon’s petals drooped slightly. “That means you wouldn’t have me.”

She felt a pant of regret after saying that out loud. “That’s not what I meant! I mean...I’m still me. I just wonder if I would be any different if I wasn’t a guardian. We’re so in tuned to constantly fighting on the multiple fronts out there...yet when I look and see if I can attempt to live a normal life, it just seems so foreign.”

“Guardians are people too.” Solomon said. “People tend to not think that way because they don’t see us on a regular basis. Only just news that we’re all resurrected corpses from a past life.”

He phased out and looked at her. “But you’re human. You’re just as human as everyone else in the City. Don’t let the thought of you being tethered to me makes you any less of one.”

“Thank you Solomon.”

He emoted a smiley face and snuggled close to her neck, enjoying the warmth of her skin. She shivered slightly at the touch of his metallic shell before the temperature warmed up.

“You know...we’ve been through so much together. We’ve suffered when Ghaul stripped us of our Light and our purpose. But he never stripped you of your humanity. We saved so many people and things, you’re such a compassionate person that people can’t help but be inspired and enamored with you.”

Jadyn blushed lightly. “Solomon. I didn’t do this alone. You were with me. You’re as much deserving of the praise as I am.”

“Maybe. But I’m a Ghost. I’ll never be a human or people.”

Tears stung her eyes as Jadyn wanted to cry at his self doubt. Here he was encouraging her and telling her about her humanity being the same as everyone else. Yet he knew his own limitations.

She pulled him from the side of her neck before gently pressing her lips to the tip of his shell.

“Not to me.”


	25. Pyramid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Hollow Words lore tab. Enjoy.

“To think that this was responsible for the Collapse.” Zavala narrowed his eyes and put a hand to his chin in thought. “It has sat dormant for who knows how long.”

“Could it have been watching us?” Ikora Rey asked from the other side of the table in the command center. “I fear it was touched when the Traveler awoke when it destroyed Ghaul.”

They were both surrounded by the majority of the Consensus leaders; Arach Jalaal, Executor Hideo and Lakshmi-2 each represented the three largest factions, followed by the district elected officials that governed the different areas. In the center sat a projection of the Pyramid, a monumental and imposing structure that looked clearly alien...far more methodical and striking compared to anything they've seen. Even the holographic replica appeared to somewhat unnerve everyone present.

Jalaal; a middle aged long haired awoken man shook his head grimly. “And this is why we should have been ready to secure everything to leave immediately. We barely survived the Red War.”

“Let’s not forget the efforts of everyone else.” Executor Hideo snapped back. “There’s more than one way to save people instead of running off again.”

“Enough. Both of you.” Zavala said sternly, surprising everyone. In another fruitless Consensus meeting that had all the factions and political parties groveling at one another, he surprised himself by not snapping. It was yet another meeting where all the other factions and politicians bickered and attacked one another instead of actually focusing on the issue at hand.

“How are you planning to fight this Commander?” Lakshmi asked.

“Ikora has informed me that Eris Morn-“

“You trust that crazy woman?” Hideo’s tone sharpened. “I remember hearing you casting out pariahs like Toland and Osiris. Shouldn’t she be among them?”

“This is different.” Ikora refuses to back down. “Eris came to me after she came across a grave threat to humanity.” She turned to the hologram on the table. “This. If Eris tells me something like this, I’m going to believe her.”

“Whatever information she comes up with will be things we already know. Nothing different.” Jalaal stated.

“But what if running doesn’t solve it like what Dead Orbit claims?” Lakshmi challenged back. “If this is truly responsible for the Collapse, it found us in the past and will find us no matter where we go. We must bring the fight to them.”

“The more we know about our enemy the better.” Zavala said. He understood everyone's points...they were all valid in their own right. “And that is why I’ll be restarting normal patrols on the Moon and lifting the previously unauthorized sanctions. The Hive have built this Scarlet Keep for a reason and I’ll arrange a strike team to storm it with Eris' oversight and determine its purpose.”

Hideo looked up, suddenly appearing pleased. “You’ll need support from the home front.”

“I will. Have New Monarchy prepare supplies and hardware for the new front. Ikora and Guardian Amaris will likely need whatever Eris requires to help in understanding and combating the Pyramid’s nightmares that it constantly generates.”

The representative nodded tentatively. “I will do that. But you must assure me you’ll be electing a Monarch to replace the Speaker. I must say I’m disappointed that it’s been left to the rest of us to govern the City. We’re much incompatible and nothing of note has gotten accomplished.”

“Because some of us are more humble and don’t have egos.” Lakshmi whispered loud enough, causing the Executor to glare at her. "We have more pressing matters than to simply flash our wealth with chests puffed out."

"Says the one with all the secrets."

Zavala ignored the jabs. “I cannot state how important this is. I will keep up Vanguard support unless it falls out of my expectations. You leave the decision for a centrally elected leader to me and Ikora. In the meantime, I request that Dead Orbit and Future War Cult remain on standby for emergency instructions. The moment we get more intelligence from our guardian moonside, you will all be the first to be informed.”

Executor Hideo sighed, clearly displeased with the decision but gave a nod of affirmation. “I’ll see to it immediately.”

“Do we have a consensus?”

Many voices affirmed in response.

“Very well.” Ikora said. “Adjourned.”


	26. Evacuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to originally do something with the Red Legion's attack on the City, but I kind of ran flat on ideas...heh. Enjoy.

Operation LIFEGUARD is a contingency act that is to be undertaken in the event that the Last City were to ever come under a coordinated attack.

The Vanguard stands vigilantly ready to defend the City and its inhabitants, taking the fight directly to our most feared enemies and monitoring their activity. It is a tireless job and a never-ending cycle. Despite the guardians and those who support them showing great feats of valor to keep us safe, they are not invincible. This operation is to be enacted if the Vanguard and its personnel are unable to defend us, much less themselves.

There are two different types of enactions of Operation LIFEGUARD and it is determinant by individual City districts unless a member of the Vanguard issues it as an executive order.

A Ground Contingency requires evacuation of one or more City Districts to the established underground shelters. Occupants of the districts should familiarize themselves with their local evacuation orders as the situation demands. Residents are advised to comply with the orders of all authority figures directing the evacuation to ensure the safety and security of all. An all-clear will eventually be issued once the crisis has been contained and it is safe once again to resume normal activities. Any questions should be directed to the District’s Board of administrators or local law enforcement agents.

Note: LIFEGUARD will not apply to small scale enemy infiltration such as the previous Silent Fang Crisis. Any alleged reports of fallen operating covertly within the City limits should be reported to local law enforcement agents or guardian patrols.

An Air Contingency is a City-wide mass evacuation in the event that a large-scale hostile military organized attack on the City takes place. Dead Orbit has issued evacuation shuttles at every airstrip within the City. All residents should familiarize themselves with the location of the closest airfield as well as Dead Orbit’s protocols. Remaining calm during a crisis of this unprecedented scale can be difficult, however it is a necessity as authorities work to bring the situation under control. All evacuees are allowed to have one standard sized container of personal belongings and a personal item per Dead Orbit’s policy. No exceptions.

Note: LIFEGUARD on an Air Contingency will be broadcasted on all radio frequencies used in the City save for those exclusive for traffic control. The alarm will be tested precisely at noon on the first Tuesday of every month for every frequency affected.


	27. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually very happy to see how this one turned out. Enjoy.

There was always one way you could tell you were entering into a place that was infested with Taken.

I could compare them to pests that occupied storage places in the City or rats that inhabited the lower sections of the sewers. Apparently some people described them as big as dogs. Not sure if they meant that literally or not.

They multiply like weeds, an endless, mindless, ravenous army of souls that were ripped of their free will and stitched back together as corrupted shadow remnants with the sole purpose of wanton violence.

Funny now it’s similarly described as the Light with guardians.

No.

It’s not that way. My guardian still has his free will.

Yet this was the first time my guardian has fought them. We’ve had our research and were present in the system when the Taken King stormed in. Stories circulated around the City of the few that encountered this shadowy army. How they behaved, showing off frightening new abilities that were considered widely unnatural and entropic. Months after his arrival, a rather unknown guardian named Jadyn Amaris had boarded the Dreadnaught with five others of her fireteam Razoredge and slew him in his ascendant realm.

And let me tell you how that kickstarted her status from an average Jane to a City-wide celebrity in days.

The Taken supposedly inhabited the Dreadnaught...which had still hung around Saturn’s rings, creating a massive rift around it that was big enough to be seen from orbit.

The taken shouldn’t have been a challenge for me and my guardian. On their own, some were easy to kill, others hard to bring down.

But it was more of their psychological warfare that unnerves me. A lot of other ghosts say that too.

To the normal ears, it sounds like they gurgle like some amphibian creatures in a swamp. Their skin a sleek black with white wisps around their limbs like an invisible fire. Their bodies were unnaturally hot, but even stranger was that Solar and Arc Light, elements usually hot were among the best way to deal with them.

But to me, those growls and inanimate noises feel like they’re grating against my Light and structure. Whenever they’re close, I feel like I’m being partially submerged in water coated in their inky black oil that threatens to snuff me out and suffocate me. I hate it. The only thing that lets me go on is the radiant light reflecting off my guardian.

The Taken had occupied parts of Earth where we were drawn to...after Ghaul’s attack. We were deprived of our Light...all worried that we could die our final deaths. It was a bad time for me and my guardian, but I knew I didn’t want to face the end without each other. So we moved on. And my guardian felt the Light calling back. With nothing to be drawn to, I felt even more like the suffocation had doubled its efforts like something was out to draw me into its depths forever.

It took a while of careful moving, but we were finally arriving at a massive crystal that was glowing a bright purple. For some reason, the taken mulled around it, but the crystal seemed to have kept them at bay in a perimeter around it.

“How curious.” I said to my guardian. “The Taken must see the Light.”

They said nothing, but crept closer.

I could still sense our fear. So could the Taken. They circled around behind us like waiting sharks to wounded prey that was bleeding. Soon enough, I saw the misshapen forms of thrall lining the outside. There was no way we were going to go out like this...not without a fight.

“That shard must barely have enough Light left to give.”

My guardian knew what that meant. This was why we were led here. We both knew it.

And the Taken?

They were just the test. Let’s see if we ace it.

My guardian stepped to the front, causing the crystal to react at their approach. Before I could say anything, my core split open and I felt that same euphoric rush that I had experienced when I was first born with my brothers and sisters. Despite the happiness it seemed to fill me with...I couldn’t stop worrying a Taken sniper could blast me in the core with a rifle.

But it never came. When I was coming about, I could see my guardian burning brightly...like an ethereal being overwhelmed with power. They took a pouncing stance and whipped the arm out, forming that similar metallic weapon and the clanging sound of metal that struck terror into any enemy we encountered.

They would know that fear today.

“Let’s show the Taken what we’ve learned.”


	28. Stasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just start by saying I'm hyped as hell for Beyond Light. The concept of Stasis is dope and Eramis sounds like she's going to be a badass villain. We got less than two weeks! But it feels like it's like a month away...  
> Enjoy.

_ Breaking the chains. _

Eramis’ two eyes snapped open as she watched the inky bluish swirl of energy coalesce around her arms, hardening into piercing crystals of obsidian.

Gathered before her was the sizable and growing army of her own personal grand design. Followers, deserters, traitors...even the causeless had flocked to her fortress she established on Europa where she continued researching the dark arts of her newly discovered power.

_ The power is now mine. And this is the fruit of our efforts. _

She turned to her mass of followers and raised a fist, flanked by her lieutenants and her trusty servitor, all of whom had joined her on this quest and crusade since the beginning.

“Chains! For centuries our people have been bound by them! Restrained by traditions, the dogma of practices long past and outdated in the times of today!”

Before her, the numerous dregs and vandals murmured with one another. The captains glared at their subordinates, but remained silent.

“We were faced with inevitable extinction and continue to be threatened. Cabal. Hive. Vex.” Her eyes narrowed. “Humanity. Guardians.” That brought about an ardent hiss of distaste from the crowd. Some of which knew firsthand on what the beings who wielded the Light had irreparably done.

“Nobody has believed me when I claimed that I would adapt. Mold to how things ebb and flow like ether streams. Our people refused to believe me and cling to their old ways.” Eramis offered a kind smile, but everyone there could see the knives in her teeth. "No matter how hard I trued to persuade."

“They are not blasphemers, nor heretics or disbelievers. They are fools.”

She swept her arms again. “Whether it be the fundamentalist Skolas, the dimwitted that form the House of Dusk,” which earned a scoff from one of her lieutenants. Many of them that had joined her army had escaped from its constrictive grasp.

“Or that mad cultist Fikrul who believes that his creation is the master evolution of our people. They are all fools to think they can continue to thrive under their current ways. And all of these leaders share the fate of being slain by the Lightbearing Guardians.”

Eramis extended a hand out, revealing a triangular shaped object that swirled with the same ghostly blue energy that surrounded her arms.

“Now you all may be asking. What makes me different? I may come off as someone who is mad with power who can't avoid the same fate as those fools. And you’re right. I am. But I know this power. I’ve sought it out for years. So before you fully commit your loyalty to me, why don’t you see for yourself what we can do with this together?”

At least they granted her an audience. Eramis’ smile grew again as she stalked around on her platform.

“We have become pawns of our own devices.”

The artifact opened, peeling off like the skin of a fruit, leaving another layer underneath. The particles swirled around her fingertips as she bent the energy to her command.

“No longer!”

Eramis whirled around, thrusting her hands out, causing a stream of mist to violently attack her longtime servitor companion. The artificial construct beeped in surprise before it crackled sharply as dark ice crystals solidified, snaking through the openings, freezing its innards and slowing its movements until they ceased entirely.

That got an uproar of a reaction from the lesser fallen standing before her. The lieutenants were unmoved, but the few captains that stood in the ranks were surprisingly shocked by her abrupt behavior, committing an act like this would be considered punishable worse than mere docking.

“One by one. We will rise again.” She turned back to the crowds. “Today. We begin breaking free of our chains.”

Waving her upper arm, more of the dark ice circled around to form a solid lengthy spear that she dutifully held with two of her hands. The tip was a wicked looking barb, serrated and carved with some glyph that nobody was able to make out. She held the weapon as if it was an extension of her own body and something she had practiced with for decades.

Eramis’ smile turned cruel as she turned back around and thrust the spear forward, skewering the frozen machine right in the eye before giving it a savage twist, rotating the barbed head inside and ripping it apart. Thanks to Europa’s subzero temperatures and stasis influence, it cracked and shattered with a pained screech of metal that crumbled like coarse dust onto the floor. Within moments, the construct normally considered sacred to eliksni culture was a mess of frost, wires and burned metal.

Her smile only grew as she saw the additional signs of outrage and surprise on her followers’ faces. But some of them were already chanting her name, raising their weapons in a loud rally cry to support their allegiance to her.

This was the future. This was the way forward. And they would either join her...or die.

“I shall give those Guardians the destruction they crave! The destruction they inflicted upon our people. Our enemies stand no chance against this power! The Great Machine will finally KNOW OUR PAIN!”


	29. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one actually takes place during an occasion many of us would consider happy and joyous. Except for the most important person involved. It's a bit out there as something unusual, but I'm proud of how it came out. A far more uplifting one is set for tomorrow!  
> Enjoy.

It was supposed to be a joyous occasion.

The sun shined brightly down on the private island dotting the Mediterranean off the coast of Spain. Sleek white boats gathered around the dock with a cobblestone pathway leading up to the rather contemporary and prestigious resortlike home that dominated the hill and landscape.

Soft notes of a six man orchestra ensemble and a pianist drifted through the air. Guests mingled about, greeting one another while talking in anticipation of the ceremony about to take place.

Seats were neatly arranged, all white colors separated down the center. Garlands of local flowers, red carnations lined the sides and the arch that stood at the head of the setting.

Spirits were high, conversations were lively. Everything seemed picture perfect for this up and coming wedding that was long anticipated. Everyone was just as excited.

Except for one person.

* * *

Jadyn Amaris wasn’t one to openly show her feelings on her sleeve. As the only child of her estate mogul parents; she was always pushed by them not just to succeed, but to exceed. She sported a tall, trim and athletic figure, but some of her mannerisms bordered on tomboyish behavior.

School was a breeze for her and she became an instant star on the volleyball court, earning the captain spot within her sophomore year of high that transformed into a scholarship at her father’s alma mater college right in her hometown of the Miami metro area located in south Florida. Throughout her childhood and youth, she had made plenty of friends and was well-liked by her peers.

It was a time for prosperity for humanity. Space faring was possible with other worlds open for exploration. All of everything was open for her to explore.

Then the supportive part of her parents disappeared, followed by the annoyance of her trying to “settle down”

She was barely in her mid-twenties when her mother of all people started introducing her to the children of fellow business heads. Most of them were men around her age that were in the same boat as her; carefully being groomed to become the successor of their parents’ enterprise when it was time to pass on the torch.

That was when her mother introduced her to the son of another longtime business partner...with the hopes of establishing connections and a dealbreaker between the two companies in a partnership. She had never met him before.

Jadyn was far from pleased and the man she had been “betrothed” to was throwing off a vibe she did not like at all.

That was years ago and then he had popped the question to her, in front of his parents, hers and many other witnesses. Jadyn was stunned and snapped out of it by her mother, urging her not to embarrass her fiancee in front of everyone.

So she had swallowed her reservations, nodding and accepting his marriage. Then retreated to somewhere private and sobbing her eyes out, saddened and furious that everything she had worked for in her own free will had been stripped away by a peer pressure decision by her own parents.

_ Why? Why did I ever consent to this? Was everything I worked for just for show? For my parents to parade me around then dump everything for a huge public wedding?! _

Jadyn thought about her fiancée, soon-to-be-husband in just a couple of hours. He was indeed charming and friendly. They had dated for a year before his proposal and she did think that maybe she could fall in love with her betrothed. Part of her heart had fluttered at the thought of getting married. Every little girl dreamt about it at some point in their lives.

Then it fell apart again. Jadyn was sure it was premonitioned by her parents as a way to further their business’ agenda, but then her fiancée did the same as them, showing her off to his colleagues and family as if she were some sort of trophy. And that was what they looked at her like.

“She’s a wonderful person, but all the perks about her is what really makes her a catch.”

She couldn’t believe it. Her fiancee was only in it for the bonuses she had brought...with implied children as a bonus. There was no value for her...not for her as a person.

Jadyn wiped her nose and glanced up as her father slowly entered the room. While she had her mother’s physique, she inherited her father’s face; the same nose and a strong jawline with pale green eyes.

“We’re almost ready.” He smiled at her and she felt a bit more relaxed. Jadyn was always more comfortable with him than with her rather uptight mother.

“Dad.”

Her father immediately saw the distress in her eyes and knelt down, likely figuring it was just last minute anxiety. He knew she wasn’t warmed up completely to the idea of getting a persuaded marriage, but over time she had grown more accustomed to her fiancee and he was certain they would be happy together.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...I can’t do this.”

“What do you mean? I thought you were ready.”

“I wasn’t!” She cried out. “I was never ready, even when you and Mom pushed this onto me with someone I don’t love back the same way he loves me! And what did you do to try and stop this? Nothing! You don’t care about my happiness at all! Why couldn’t I go and find someone to marry on my own? Why did you two have to poke about in that?!”

Her father sighed. She knew he wasn’t completely comfortable with her mother’s decision to “find” her a husband and honestly wanted her to pursue her dreams freely. There was no better opportunity at her day and age. But being tied down like this would only limit those chances.

“I’m sorry.” He finally said. “I’m sorry I took that choice away from you. I wasn’t thinking of my family first...it was always the business.”

“You did choose your family first.” Jadyn sniffled and accepted a tissue from him, dabbing her puffy eyes. She hated the fact she looked like such a mess when she was supposed to look her absolute best in a snow white wedding dress. “And you gave me so many choices and things that I could go out and accomplish myself. Except you had to go and take the choice away that I thought would be the most important of my life.”

“But Ian,”

“I loved Ian.” She whispered quietly. “I really thought I did. For a while, there was a time where maybe things were looking up. But then, I wasn’t so sure.”

Jadyn didn’t want to say anything more like what Ian had declared behind their backs. Her parents had a lot of money and the partnerships that would easily follow their marriage would put him as an even more wealthy man as he was set to take control of his own parents’ business a year after their marriage was sealed. It was carefully crafted so that she’d essentially be locked in to guarantee him executive oversight over the conglomerates. After him putting her on a pedestal constantly as a trophy wife, she never could really look at him the same again.

“I wish I could go and take it back.” Her father gave her a sympathetic look. “But I can’t. Your mother and Ian’s parents wouldn’t take that too kindly.”

“It’s too late.” She said. “I’m set to be married in thirty minutes. It’s not what I wanted or really wished how things would play out...but I’m accepting of it. Maybe in another life...I would maybe find someone who I could've loved and treasured me the same way I would to them.”

He wanted to tell her of his support of that, but he also didn’t want to make any waves.

“He’ll be waiting for you at the altar. We all will.”

Her father leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead through the veil that covered her face. “I love you...and I’m really proud of you today. I know you and Ian will be happy together.”

Jadyn smiled at him, both knowing it wasn’t entirely genuine and a bit sad.

“Thanks Dad.”

* * *

“Here Comes the Bride” was being played by the orchestra as her father escorted her down the aisle to Ian and the officiant at the altar in a beautiful picturesque afternoon on the Mediterranean. Everyone stood, smiling, silently praising and beaming at her as she passed.

Jadyn’s smile never waned, even though she knew it was forced. The sadness was hers alone.


	30. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. The penultimate prompt of Pentober! I'm both saddened and relived it's basically done. This was one of my favorite prompts and if I can get it done in time...the one tomorrow will be my personal favorite of the bunch.  
> Characters by Solsabre, jsmulligan & NetRaptor are used with their individual permission.
> 
> Enjoy

Iva’s was among the most popular taverns on the North Tower district where guardians of the Vanguard reported in. Whether they were off duty or meeting up with friends, the small, but inviting place was decorated in warm lighting and polished oak tables and a worn counter that connected to a small kitchen.

Famous for its happy hour of fruity cocktails, beers, poutine fries, spicy wings and pizzas, it was always crowded on the weekends and in the evenings as a popular hangout for guardians and non-guardians alike. On some nights where it called for celebration, a few of the tables could be cleared to create a small dance floor.

And it was also a famous Hunter Den. Named after a valiant hunter who was among the hundreds that perished at Twilight Gap, the tavern was run in her memory by her widowed husband Bjorne Kjarr.

* * *

Every morning when Bjorne arrived at Iva’s with his pet warbeast Timber to unlock and open it for business at nine each morning, he had gone to the far end of the barstools and brushed his beefy fingers against a picture frame. It would be quiet for just a couple of hours before the first few patrons would be trickling in and the kitchen would be fired up by the frame cooks. His descendant granddaughter Kassy would be arriving soon for her after-school job as a waitress and attendant. Soon enough, a titan who often hung around the bar as well would play live music on some nights.

The frame showed three guardians together. Two of them humans; himself as the big burly titan and Iva, his deceased wife clad in sleek hunter armor. Next to them with his arm around Iva was the third member; an exo warlock named Okron.

Bjorne’s wrinkled mouth creased into a slight smile as he read the small little quote that Iva had said to him whilst at their wedding so long ago. And then again right before they headed into battle at Twilight Gap without knowing this would be the one where she wouldn’t return.

_ “Hope as well as love, will be what lights our way through the darkest of days.” _

* * *

**Commander Zavala & Jahara Veska**

**_You're Never Gonna Be Alone_ \- Nickelback**

Iva’s was incredibly busy today. Bjorne barely had time to rest as he topped off drinks and his staff of frames rushed around to bring dishes. Everyone arriving was in a lively mood, which put on a rather optimistic outlook on the chilly February evening.

Many of them had their eyes glued to the television screens set up around the place. It was a popular watch party spot for Crucible matches and tournaments for guardians, hence why most of them were his clientele.

This was the week of Crimson Days, arguably Shaxx’s favorite holiday since it was reputed that he could be heard screaming all the way at Iva’s doorstep as guardian couples took to the Crucible in a special matchup to prove whosoever had the most supreme bond.

However this was one that made the boisterous handler go completely bananas.

And it was because of the two titans that sat on the couples’ barstools next to Iva’s picture. He had nicknamed it as such because it seemed that hopeful couples always were drawn to the area. Not completely sure why other than having a little bit more sense of privacy than most.

Commander Zavala was in a rare show of being out of armor. Instead he wore a simple dark shirt that bulged against his lean muscled torso and long slacks. For some reason, he had refused to wear any type of jacket or scarf to protect himself from the cold winds that gusted on the top of the wall.

The woman next to him was similarly plainclothed. Jahara Veska had been a guardian for quite some time, but had never been to the Last City until a few years ago. Thanks to some other events happening in her life, she was the first guardian to have convinced Zavala to step back into the Crucible after some events had unfolded.

Bjorne knew her personally and she had refused to disclose the reasoning.

But here she was, dark hair tied neatly into a ponytail sitting on the stool next to Zavala and subconsciously leaning close to his larger frame.

“For someone like yourself, this place doesn’t seem your type.” Jahara chuckled as she glanced over at the Commander. A scotch on the rocks was in front of both of them, the glasses drained and a bowl of Iva’s duck poutine half eaten.

“I don’t go outside much.” Zavala half admitted, refusing to make eye contact. “This was the closest place and somewhere I can feel a bit welcome.”

“I know. It’s hard for a titan to find a place to settle. But when you do,”

“It’s your home for the rest of your life.”

Jahara nodded, the old saying was commonspeak with their shared guardian discipline when they found their place in the City.

“You kicked ass out there Commander.”

“As did you.” His expression hardly changed, but she could see the corners of his mouth lift up.

Jahara’s heart fluttered. Ever since she had been cleared after her original mishap in the Crucible, displaying her sunbreaker powers in an otherwise outlawed society, she had been spending time as the Commander’s aide when he stepped in to prevent unnecessary drama and overreaction by the media in the aftermath of his own doing.

She was skeptical of him at first, but being so desperate to find her place in the City...the two seemed to be growing close. Moreso her than him, but there was some sort of barrier that she wasn’t able to break. And he wasn’t letting her in.

“Jahara,” He started.

Her heart fluttered again and she smiled at him.

“You’re one of a kind.” Zavala closed his eyes in appreciation and opened them again. “Thank you.”

The other titan didn’t know what came over her, but she gently got off the barstool and stood at his side.

She leaned over, gently brushing her lips against the side of Zavala’s firm jawline. His skin felt surprisingly soft and her cheeks heated up, still processing her rather brazen action.

“T-thank you for the great time. I had fun.”

Zavala’s lips trained upward and he nodded.

“I’ll see you around.” Her voice turned a bit sultry. “Commander.”

The brief expression flickering across the bald awoken’s face betrayed his stoic facade and it looked like he had enjoyed her calling him that in the same manner.

His hand gently reached out, encircling around her fair skinned wrist.

“Jahara. Please. Let me walk you home.”

“We didn’t have that much to drink,” She laughed it off. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“I insist.”

“Let him.” Her ghost, Dipper added.

Jahara hesitated for a moment before another smile broke out. “Well I can’t possibly turn that down can I?”

The titan with the guitar hummed to himself, watching the pair begin to leave. A tune was strummed on the strings, something pre-classical came to mind.

_ Time, is going by, so much faster than I, _

_ And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you. _

_ Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside, _

_ So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you. _

_ So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know _

_ You're never gonna be alone! _

_ From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, _

_ I won't let you fall, _

_ You're never gonna be alone! _

_ I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone. _

_ And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands, _

_ Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you, _

_ So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know _

_ You're never gonna be alone! _

_ From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, _

_ I won't let you fall, _

_ When all hope is gone _

_ I know that you can carry on _

_ We're gonna take the world on _

_ I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone _

* * *

**Claney Beamard & Zillah Arvid**

**_You're the One I Want_ \- Switchfoot**

The two barstools were occupied by a human titan and an awoken warlock. Bjorne could tell by their mannerisms and the rings on their fingers that the two of them were married.

It wasn’t a rare thing, but guardian marriages often ended in tragedy when one or both of the partners was killed permanently. However the bonds they often made were strong and divorce rates were extremely low.

Bjorne could see part of himself in Iva in this couple, who had introduced themselves as Claney Beamard and Zillah Arvid.

Judging from their small talk, they had just returned from a mission and were celebrating yet another victory. Claney had opted for a copy of his wife’s favorite poison; something that was called a Long Island Iced Tea.

It was just another pleasant evening as the titan began to play another tune after another. Tables had been cleared as several couples gathered on the floor, arms wrapped as they slowly swayed from side to side to the music.

Zillah was pretty sure the alcohol was getting to her, but she stood up off the stool, grabbing Claney’s arm and practically yanking him to the dance floor.

“Zil!” He exclaimed, eyes wide, but his smile grew and he actually laughed as they both stumbled to a spot that was open.

“Shut up and dance already.” Her condescending tone was betrayed by her own laugh, still surprised that she had heard him do the same before. She hadn’t heard it in a long time. Claney was clearly stressed, especially given the trouble their adoptive daughter had gotten into.

Claney slid his arms around the waist of her off-duty warlock robe and she found hers in the cook of titan armor minus his helmet, thanks to Elgan. 

They moved together, just like a pair in perfect sync and content to be in their spouse’s arms.

_ There are countless stars in the sky tonight _

_ And the city glows with a million lights _

_ But of all this bright that I see tonight _

_ You're the one I want _

_ There are countless mountains left to climb _

_ With these butterflies I still feel inside _

_ But it's just us here in the candlelight _

_ And You're the one I want _

_ There are countless memories lost, forgotten, thrown into the wind _

_ There are countless words I wish I never said _

_ There are countless explorations that I'm longing to begin _

_ But you're the one I want _

_ You're the one I want _

_ There are countless souls wide awake tonight _

_ With the countless questions on my mind _

_ And a million clocks that I can't unwind _

_ But You're the one I want _

The song died down as Claney leaned down, allowing his wife to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“I love you.”

He smiled back at her. “I love you too.”

* * *

**Max Ross & Sorrel Atkin**

**_Lean on Me -_ Bill Withers**

“Sometimes,” Maximilian Ross laid a hand on his fiancee’s wrist. “I wonder what did I ever do to ever deserve you.”

Sorrel Atkin, an awoken hunter had leaned her head on his side. “I...I’ve always liked you Max. And yes maybe even loved, even if we never figured out where we stood.”

“I’m glad it’s worked out. For both of us.” Max glanced down sadly, straightening his own hunter cloak. “But I’m no longer a guardian. I can’t bend light...or use it to any way I want. What good am I if I can’t fight?”

“We will find a way.” Sorrel said. “You take as much work and time as you need to and I’ll support you through it.”

“But we’re getting married in a couple of months.” He protested. “And what if I can’t get us enough glimmer from bounties or New Monarchy,”

Sorrel knew he was going to go on about his worries and insecurities about not being able to provide and make them happy. She shushed him by placing a blue skinned finger to his lips, earning an instant silence.

“Max.” Her green eyes had that charming effect of mesmerizing him. “It’s okay. We don’t have to be living in those expensive floors in the Spire Thousand. As long as we face it together, I’d live with you in a dump.” She paused, knowing that was kind of an extreme. “Okay, but we’re guardians. We shouldn’t do that.” That earned a laugh from Max. “But the truth is that I’ll be happy with you no matter what we do. We stick together as a team and work it out. It’s going to be okay.”

“I know.” Max smiled and nodded to himself. “I know we will be.”

Sorrel traced her fingers on Max’s bicep, where a set of tattoos had been grafted off after he was an unwilling prisoner. It had all been on the mission to find her long lost father, someone who she barely knew and almost thought wasn’t alive. When Max asked Tony Atkin for permission to marry his daughter, he was actually quite supportive, but gave that usual “father” warning to Max, something he knew he would follow up on being a feared titan.

He took a sip of his Manhattan as Sorrel gently brushed his dirty blond hair.

“I came to this bar after you left.” He confessed quietly. “I was a mess.”

She said nothing, allowing him to continue.

“Jayesh found me. I drank myself into a stupor...I thought you would never come back.” He looked back at his drink again. “I was in a really dark place.” At that, the tavern’s resident pet; a tamed warbeast named Timber lumbered over to them for head scratches. Both hunters obliged, letting the creature loll its tongue out in pleasure.

“I felt like I had the worst luck with women. First Erica, then you.” He remembered encountering his nasty ex who was now working for the Tangled Shore kingpin Spider. “I told him not to tell you if you ever came back. It should’ve been mine to tell.”

“I’m here. And don’t you dare think you were the only one hurting on us being separated. I’m here now...and I’m not leaving you.”

Max smiled at her, finally feeling relaxed and happy for the first time in a while.

“I love you Sorrel.”

_ Sometimes in our lives we all have pain _

_ We all have sorrow _

_ But if we are wise _

_ We know that there's always tomorrow _

_ Lean on me, when you're not strong _

_ And I'll be your friend _

_ I'll help you carry on _

_ For it won't be long _

_ 'Til I'm gonna need _

_ Somebody to lean on _

_ Please swallow your pride _

_ If I have things you need to borrow _

_ For no one can fill those of your needs _

_ That you won't let show _

_ You just call on me brother, when you need a hand _

_ We all need somebody to lean on _

_ I just might have a problem that you'll understand _

_ We all need somebody to lean on _

_ Lean on me, when you're not strong _

_ And I'll be your friend _

_ I'll help you carry on _

_ For it won't be long _

_ 'Til I'm gonna need _

_ Somebody to lean on _

“I love you Max.” Sorrel reached up, cupping his face before pressing her lips to his. Max instantly kissed her back, his own motions deepening the contact, telling her he wanted more.

As they got up to leave, Max’s ghost Zero transmatted a pile of glimmer onto the counter as payment for their drinks before she flew towards the exit to rejoin her guardian and his soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

**Marcus Lynch & Jadyn Amaris**

_**What's Left of Me -** _ **Nick Lachey** ****

  
  


Jadyn hummed quietly in approval as Marcus rubbed her shoulder as they sat together at Iva’s.

It had been the strangest part in both their guardian lives, several weeks out in the unforgiving and inhospitable Tangled Shore where they chased after the murderers of Cayde-6. Marcus was the only one who was able to help her...the one person she initially couldn’t stand.

As for Marcus, he had never would’ve thought he would fall for a teammate. At least one that constantly tried to pick arguments and bicker with him. He had lived a normal guardian life until she was regarded as a herald to save everyone which ended up turning his life upside down.

He had several women in his life intimately before, but none quite like the redhead guardian next to him.

As much as she had driven him insane sometimes...he found her to be pretty amazing.

“What ya thinking about?” She asked quietly, tucking her head under his neck. He found out rather quickly when the two of them were close that she was a fan of cuddling with him. He did not mind at all.

“Just stuff. The things we’ve seen and done. The way I’ve treated you. I feel awful.”

“That’s who you are.” Jadyn said. “You’re still a jerk. But it’s funny how the more time I spent with you...you’re not a jerk after all. You’ve lost so much...friends and family.”

“I could say the same about you.” Marcus flashed her a grin, continuing to rub her shoulder. He stopped and turned her to face him.

“You...you are the most loyal, brave and selfless person I’ve ever known.”

She saw him break eye contact and glance down with a sullen expression.

“You’re right. Maybe I am a jerk because I push everyone away I care about...how I’ll never be the same after I lost someone who I considered a brother.”

“Marcus,”

His amber brown eyes looked back up at her. “I lost him. Every time that’s happened, it’s like part of me is lost too. I can’t lose you. I don’t want to lose that part of me and you either.”

Jadyn wanted to kiss him so badly. But something was amiss. Maybe it was just here that made it feel not right. Somewhere more...private.

_ Watch my life pass me by _

_ In the rear view mirror _

_ Pictures frozen in time _

_ Are becoming clearer _

_ I don't wanna waste another day _

_ Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes _

_ Yeah _

_ 'Cause I want you _

_ And I feel you _

_ Crawling underneath my skin _

_ Like a hunger _

_ Like a burning _

_ To find the place I've never been _

_ Now I'm broken _

_ And I'm fading _

_ I'm half the man I thought I would be _

_ But you can have _

_ What's left of me _

_ I've been dying inside _

_ Little by little _

_ Nowhere to go _

_ But goin' out of my mind _

_ In endless circles _

_ Runnin' from myself until _

_ You gave me a reason for standing still _

_ And I want you _

_ And I feel you _

_ Crawling underneath my skin _

_ Like a hunger _

_ Like a burning _

_ To find the place I've never been _

_ Now I'm broken _

_ And I'm fading _

_ I'm half the man I thought I would be _

_ But you can have _

_ What's left of me _

“Marcus.” Jadyn’s tone grew a little bit firmer. “You won’t lose me. Not now. Not ever.”

She gently moved her hands until they were entwined in his. Despite him being a little taller than her; she instantly felt that similar serene safe and secure feeling when they were close again. It didn’t matter if she had proven herself as an able guardian more than he could. Not that neither would admit it.

She leaned forward until her forehead felt the warmth of his as the couple silently closed their eyes, enjoying their close, intimate time together. 

“And I don’t want to lose you either.”


	31. Your Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter.  
> It's been a pleasure writing all of this, which made October go by wayyyy faster. I've loved everyone's feedback and kudos, it means a lot and like I usually say at the end; it give my writing purpose.  
> Beyond Light, here we come!  
> Enjoy.

“Look at all of this.” The ghost said as he and his guardian walked to the edge of the overlook to see what remained of the City.

It was both a sight of horrific devastation and uplifting progress. Mere months after the Red Legion attacked and the Vanguard was forced on the run until it had a sliver of hope of striking back at the bloodthirsty aliens that drove them away from the City.

The Traveler had finally been roused out of its dormant slumber with massive fragments the size of islands floating above the City by its mysterious power.

Even the Tower where he had worked for a short while after being a guardian and then...trying to...take himself away was gone, a charred husk of what remained. Rubble still fell off the sides and smoke from smoldering fires still burned even months after the Legion had been forced out.

Tahir Al-Aiin couldn’t believe how much of the City had changed since he left all those years ago.

His life abruptly ended in a fatal accident where he was the only one killed, only to be revived days later by a wandering Ghost whilst his body was in the morgue awaiting cremation. Then his new life was turned upside down even as a reborn guardian of the titan class...when it was discovered he had a preference for solar light, a practice that was forbidden for titans.

Fast forward to living his life as a guardian among the Sunbreakers, he honed his skill and technique, becoming a pupil of the Empyreal Magistrate Ouros herself.

Then tragedy struck him again. This time, it left him as a survivor and stripped his new family from him.

The Light was torn from his body, same with the remainder of the Sunbreakers as millions of miles away, the Traveler was encased in a massive suppression cage, removing their supernatural powers and rendering them mortal. Receiving word on the attack of the City, the Sunbreakers had vowed to help them reclaim it despite warring differences and lukewarm relations with their leadership.

That opportunity never came.

The Red Legion invaded in a blitzkrieg of an attack, devastating the land of Mercury around their keep before swarming them with troops. Without the aid of the Light, the Sunbreakers’ valiant defense was in vain. Tah had watched helplessly as his brothers and sisters, people he had been close with...fall and perish one last time. It was by sheer luck that he had managed to survive, evade Red Legion patrols and escape. He checked to make sure that the modified cabal slug shotgun was secure on his back, the tool that had helped him survive.

With his new home gone, he returned to his old one. He had left as a confused sixteen year old boy to join the Sunbreakers. Now he was a young adult; twenty two and the last Sunbreaker. The last of an extinct kind.

* * *

Commander Zavala was rather pleased with Tah’s return and even more fascinated with his story for survival. He had long ago honored the lost order, but had been plagued with guilt after hearing of their demise at the hands of the cabal.

That’s when Tah decided to return to the fold. To make his choice on becoming a guardian allied with the Last City. He wasn’t sure how people would react to a Sunbreaker joining their ranks, but Zavala had stated his optimism for future titans to practice the solar discipline.

Tah couldn’t have been happier to hear that. It would be nice to have more Titans be exploring the possibilities that Solar Light could offer.

Then there was also the other thing he had mulled over for years. And wanted to take care of.

* * *

Tah knew the way around the City from the new Tower right to his old home. His sparrow zipped along the traffic highways, passing slower cars and the occasional other guardian who were commuting on their own speeding hover bikes. His old house was a ways in the City, past the tall skyscrapers and in the suburban districts where the houses were one or two stories tall.

“You’re awfully quiet.” His faithful ghost, Jet had remarked.

“Just thinking about stuff. About everything we’ve been through.”

“It’s a lot isn’t it.”

“And now here I am. Right back to where I could have been. Where I should have been.”

Jet was silent for a few moments. “I know I’ve apologized for us not starting on the right foot and-“

“Jet,” Tah stopped him before he could lament further. “Stop apologizing for that. You’re the best friend and guide I could have asked for. I know I’ve said that I never asked to be resurrected or live life as a guardian. I’m not even sure if I liked or hated them to be honest.”

He turned right at the intersection, just a couple of blocks away from his old home. He could see its slate roof from where he was.

“But I don’t regret it. I’m thankful for the second chance to become a guardian and to join in the fight to protect humanity.”

_ And now I’m seeking closure. I’m not even sure I want it. _

Because Tah was bonded to Jet literally days after his death, he had somehow retained memories of his past life, as an only child.

He parked the sparrow on the street and slowly walked down the sidewalk. As he did, he noticed Missus McHale, one of his neighbors staring at him.

_ Guardians must not come this way often.  _ Tah greeted her with a wave and smile, wondering if she’d be able to recognize him. He had his helmet off.

She stared at him with visible confusion before shutting the door and walking away, leaving the Titan in shock.

He never knew her to act so coldly to anyone. She was always a sweet woman and mother, having two kids who were off in college when Tah ran to play with the other children that lived in the other houses on the street. During the Festival of the Lost, she had made hot cinnamon cider for the neighborhood or sugary cookies during the Dawning.

“Ouch.” Jet said quietly.

Tah felt a pang of hurt hit his insides. Did people really hate guardians? Even after all they did to protect the City?

“Remember what you came here for.” His ghost reminded him. “The closure.”

“Perhaps Zavala was right. I may not like what I would find.”

Tah’s house was just the same way as he remembered. The carefully tended garden was the same, a bit more wear on the concrete sidewalk. But the area hadn’t been hit by the Red Legion as hard as some others. All of the bigger buildings still had some signs of destruction from the fighting or hollowing out as the cabal attempted to convert them into posts for their own militaristic use.

“This...this was your House?” Jet asked.

Tah gave a slow nod. “Yeah. My school was down the road a couple of blocks. I used to walk there every day, rain or shine or snow. You name it.”

“It’s a charming neighborhood.”

“It is.”

Tah had Jet transmat away his shotgun and his helmet on. He still wasn’t sure how his family would react to him coming as a guardian. And if he were to interact with them; being unarmed would be best, even if his weapon was stowed on his back.

His parents were home, evidenced by a light shining coming from the dining room and the blue sedan his father used to drive to work down at the munitions plant.

“If you want,” Jet offered. “I’ll stay out of sight. So they won’t be disappointed.”

“Don’t. Please. If I do talk to them, I want them to meet you too.”

“It’s not you they’ll be upset at.” His ghost said softly. “It’s me.”

He made to argue, but stopped, knowing he was right. He was just a pawn in the scheme of the resurrection. It was Jet who had found him with a compatible spark and bonded with him. He would be the one to blame for all of this.

_ Okay. Here I go. _

Tah stalked along the driveway, suddenly self-conscious.

_ Oh hey, I’m Tah. It’s me again. I was dead but now I’m alive again as a guardian! _

Jet was phasing himself out of sight and watched his guardian intently. They had discussed it many times before now and he had still felt the guilt rile deep within.

But this guilt was as if the positives couldn’t outweigh the fact that if Tah attempted to reconcile with his family that he ended up tainting the legacy and memory he had left behind as a simple teenage boy. It was Jet’s duty to give his guardian a second chance at life.

But it meant destroying others.

Tah fit right in when he had joined the Sunbreakers, proud among their ranks where he didn’t just consider them as family, but rather his people. And Jet found it fitting.

His guardian had grown into a fine young adult with olive tanned skin, short black hair and dark eyes. The facial structure and hair had suggested his ancestry from the place the Cryptarchs had called Egypt or the Sudan.

Fitting, considering how ancient Egyptians had worshipped the sun and how his own guardian turned out to be.

Tah spent years honing his light, losing it and finally getting it back, all using an ancient Sunbreaker technique and practice that hadn’t been used for hundreds of years.

* * *

He was going to be so different. Would his family even see any part of the old Tahir Al-Aiin left?

Those thoughts had to be racing through the Titan’s head too. Tah was clearly struggling.

Jet’s hopes soared as his guardian raised a knuckle, ready to rap on the door.

Then he stopped. At first he was confused as to why, but he noticed Tah was glancing at movement from inside.

There she was...his mother. The same way he had remembered her. Dark hair swept over one shoulder as she stopped next to a frame that hung over the wall in the foyer.

With a sudden gasp of realization, he was looking at a family portrait that included himself.

Tah’s mother smiled at it, kissing her lips and gently touching the spot at where her son was at in the frame. Smeared fingerprints at that area indicated she had done it multiple times.

Jet looked and saw his mighty guardian looked just like his younger self.

“I can’t.” Tah whispered. “I can’t do it.”

He remained silent for a few moments.

“I saw my mother in there. She was sad...sad that I was gone. But she’s moved on after grieving. It was just a time to let me go.”

Tah turned around slowly.

“If I were to waltz back into her and Dad’s lives, then not only would it destroy any memory I had with them, but they’d be appalled that I was now risen by the Traveler to fight for it for the rest of my life. They’d see me not as a person, but someone like you using my body as a puppet and a prisoner until I finally break down.”

Jet felt his guilt surface again. “You’re nothing like that.”

“I know. I’m a person, a guardian. I’m just as human as everyone else. But not everyone sees us that way. Why do you think we’re known to other people as deadfreaks or fleshwalkers?”

Tah sighed. “I don’t want to ruin my memory to them. As much as it hurts...if they’ve found closure and moved on...I’ll honor it...and I’ll move on too.”

Jet twirled his shell. “I understand. And for the record, it was all your choice. I think you’re making the right one.”

“Thanks Jet.”

They made their way back to his sparrow. Tah mounted the seat and started the engine.

“And you were right Jet. Bringing me back as a guardian and giving me a second chance was also your choice. And I think you made the right one.” He revved the throttle, allowing the machine's engine to actively purr. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. You give my writing purpose.  
> Brav


End file.
